


Perhaps Love by ginevramalfoy0811

by ginevramalfoy0811



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginevramalfoy0811/pseuds/ginevramalfoy0811
Summary: The Second Wizarding War did not have to happen. The Dark Lord has long been defeated since Harry Potter was saved by his mother's love from Voldemort's killing curse. The orphaned Boy-Who-Lived attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he met his bestfriends Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, and of course his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. To finally end generations-old feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys, Draco and Ginny's grandfathers had a magical agreement that entails Draco and Ginny to marry each other or else lead Lucius and Arthur to their deaths. Will hate persist or perhaps love will bloom?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set towards the latter part of Draco's 6th year and Ginny's 5th year in Hogwarts AU. This is loosely based on the Korean Drama, Goong or Princess Hours. Everything Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

  
Perhaps Love by ginevramalfoy0811

  
[Perhaps Love](http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewstory.php?sid=7629) by [ginevramalfoy0811](http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewuser.php?uid=31922)  


  
Summary: The Second Wizarding War did not have to happen. The Dark Lord has long been defeated since Harry Potter was saved by his mother's love from Voldemort's killing curse. The orphaned Boy-Who-Lived attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he met his bestfriends Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, and of course his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. To finally end generations-old feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys, Draco and Ginny's grandfathers had a magical agreement that entails Draco and Ginny to marry each other or else lead Lucius and Arthur to their deaths. Will hate persist or perhaps love will bloom?  
Categories: [Works in Progress](http://www.dracoandginny.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Arthur Weasley, Blaise Zabini (boy), Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Other Characters  
Compliant with:  None  
Era:  Hogwarts-era  
Genres:  Drama, Humor, Romance  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  7 Completed: No  
Word count: 20761 Read: 984  
Published: Jun 13, 2020 Updated: Sep 02, 2020 

Story Notes:

This story is set towards the latter part of Draco's 6th year and Ginny's 5th year in Hogwarts AU. This is loosely based on the Korean Drama, Goong or Princess Hours. Everything Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1 by ginevramalfoy0811

Author's Notes:

Set towards the latter part of Draco's 6th year and Ginny's 5th year.

Madam Pince ceremoniously coughs, catching Ginny Weasley's attention. She shifts her gaze to the large wall clock. She has 15 minutes to pack her things and go back to the Gryffindor common room before curfew. Being the last student left, she pulls the door shut as she steps out of the library.

She passes through an empty corridor, slowing down her pace as she hears muffled laughter. She stops in front of a supposedly unused classroom, its door slightly ajar. She quietly takes a peek. Several boxes are stacked up on one side surrounded by dusty old books. Ginny continued her inspection. Her eyes landed on the tables and chairs scattered in the middle of the dimly-lit room. A girl with dark brown hair is seated on a chair. She is smiling at the tall blond boy leaning on the table across from her. His face is covered by the camera positioned to snap a picture of the brunette in front of him.

"Astoria. Let's get married." His cool voice echoed across the room the same time as a flash of light came from the camera.

"Draco..." She avoided the serious look he gave her once the camera is out of his line of vision. "You know I can't....with ballet and the possibility of Bulgaria."

"I'm sorry." She continues while softly caressing Draco's right cheek. A loud gasp escaped from Ginny. She immediately covered her mouth with her right hand. The sound caused Draco to turn his head to the door. He got a glimpse of a black skirt. He dashes outside to catch the student who has been eavesdropping on them.

"HEEEEY!" Draco called out. The girl halts her escape.

"Stop right there!" he ordered. The girl resumes brisk walking instead. She then started to run as he comes closer.

Ginny is out of breath by the time she reached the landing before the Gryffindor common room. Only then did she dare to look behind her. Relief washed over her when a murderous Draco is nowhere in sight. The Fat Lady raised an eyebrow at her paranoid state.

Draco goes back to an empty classroom. He grasps his camera tightly as he breathes deeply.

Tattered robes. Faded school uniform. Flaming red hair. Of all people, the little Weasley has to witness a Malfoy's marriage proposal getting rejected.

"This humiliation is unacceptable," he declares.

\-------

Upon entering the Great Hall, Ginny suddenly feels goosebumps all over her skin. It is as if someone is staring coldly at her. She stops on her tracks to scan the crowd. Her eyes instinctively fall on the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy is looking straight at her as he sips his coffee. Last night’s events come to her mind.

‘Malfoy is probably planning my death right now.’ Ginny could not help but think as she makes her way to the Gryffindor table.

“Good morning.” Harry greets her as she takes the empty seat across from him. Ginny is about to respond but she felt a familiar kiss on her cheek. A smiling Dean Thomas is standing behind her.

“Hey, Babe. How about we study together in the library later?” Dean offers sweetly to Ginny. He has missed their study date because of detention. “Sorry I was unable to join you last night, Seamus and I have been held up by McGonagall.’

“I have Quidditch practice.“ Ginny replies. Besides, she does not want to go back to the library or anywhere near that abandoned classroom so soon. Malfoy might be lurking nearby to ambush her with hexes or worse, unforgivable curses.

“Oh right. I’ll see you after your practice then.” He playfully pinches her right cheek before going back to his seat beside Seamus.

She takes some toast and sees Harry avoiding her gaze. He focused on Ron and Hermione bickering as usual.

'Great. My childhood crush and now team captain is judging me like how my brother does for having a boyfriend.' Ginny thought as she spread the butter on the bread.

“I did not know you still do that.” Draco turns his head to his seatmate. Blaise Zabini is spreading strawberry jam to his croissant. An amused look is plastered across his face.

“Do what?” Draco asks irritably.

“Observing red-heads.” Blaise winked at him as he sliced a piece of his croissant.

“You are talking nonsense.” Draco frowns as he bites on his sandwich.

“I thought you were long past your strange habit of watching little weasel.” Blaise continued.

“Was it two years ago when you shifted your interest to a brunette instead?” Both of them glanced seven seats away. Astoria is talking to her sister Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Draco looked away before she could notice.

“Rubbish.” Draco spat. His best friend laughs at his defensiveness.

“Well, I give you credit for being the first of the Hogwarts male population to notice that Weaslette is indeed eye-catching.” Blaise resumes his teasing. “Her now girl-next-door looks befits her campus sweetheart reputation.”

He does not want to confirm any of his best friend’s accusations even how true they are.

He first noticed Ginny Weasley because of Harry Potter. He has been keeping tabs on him when he discovered that Weasel’s little sister has a huge crush on Scarhead, going as far as standing up against him just to defend the saint. He has been a witness to her unrequited love- how Potter ran away from her lousy singing valentine, her disappointment when he did not ask her to the Yule Ball, and her finally moving on. Fortunately when stalking her and the trio was getting unexciting, he met Astoria.

They began secretly dating. Because even if Greengrass is a wealthy pureblood family, his parents discouraged him to get attached to either sister as his marriage has long been arranged to another member of the Sacred 28. They assured him that it is not Pansy. They would inform him before his 17th birthday, the year he would get married. Fast forward to two years, he proposed to Astoria. It might seem a foolish act of desperation. But he was hoping that if they elope before his betrothal, his parents would finally let go of their control, and disregard the arranged marriage. But then Astoria declined his proposal. He overlooked the fact that for Astoria, ballet comes first. She has been in love with it even before he came. It has always been her dream to be the Wizarding World's finest ballerina. She has an offer to be trained by the best in Bulgaria this coming summer. And Ginny Weasley had chosen that embarrassing moment to eavesdrop, becoming the sole witness of Draco getting rejected big time.

He noticed her again. Indeed, she grew up beautifully. And now it seems that Harry Potter finally caught on to what he missed all these years. Pity, that it took Thomas dating little Weasley for the Scarhead to wake up from his stupidity.

“Tell me. Why does it seem that your curiosity over the red Gryffindor is back?” Blaise tries to uncover Draco’s thoughts.

“Curiosity kills.” Draco stands up and makes his way out of the Great Hall, trailing behind Ginny.

\--------

It is already sunset when Ginny step out of the locker room. She took her time showering all the grime and sweat from today’s training. Harry’s Quidditch drills has been complicated and exhausting. She just wants to fly directly to her bed and pass out.

She is rummaging her bag for her wand when she gets suddenly pulled to the side, a soft palm covering her mouth.

She opens her eyes slowly. A tall blond man, with both hands already in his pockets, is smirking at her.

"What the hell?!” She cursed. Her eyes widen when she realized who is in front of her.

“Ma…Malfoy?!” He could not help but shake his head. The little Weasley panicking is a funny sight.

She tries to walk away but Draco slams his left hand to the wooden wall. She cringed.

“For a Gryffindor, you are such a coward, Weasley. Grabbing every chance to run away from confrontation.” This is the ambush she has been avoiding all day.

He uses his right hand to pull her back. She is now leaning on the wall below the Quidditch stands. Draco is in front of her, both hands serving as cage in case she attempts to escape.

“Go away!” She pushes him hard but he remains solid as rock.

“What do you want from me?!” she yelled on his face.

“Your silence,” he answers as he puts his right forefinger on her lips. As if it got dirtied, he hastily swipes his finger on the left collar of her white blouse.

“You need to be Obliviated,” he said in a dangerous tone.

“No way!” She is about to punch his arrogant face when he grabbed her wrist and pinned it over her head.

“Why, Weasley? Isn’t it the appropriate consequence for someone who’s eavesdropping on a delicate conversation?“ He sneers.

“I won’t waste my time spreading gossip about your social life, Malfoy!” she counters. She fails again in breaking away from his grip.

“I don’t believe you. Being a traitor runs in your blood anyway.” He is looking straight at her. This has been their longest conversation yet. They have never been this close to each other before.

“Enlighten me, Malfoy, what benefit will I get from announcing your wedding plans,” she snaps. He is making a big deal out of this.

“For one, you can divulge it to the golden trio to blackmail me!” He says sarcastically.

“Unlike you, I won’t go that low to use an unrequited love to tease anyone!” With that, he let go of her wrist. He steps back from her. Both of them still breathing heavily.

After a long silence, Draco speaks up, “Ten points from Gryffindor.”

He then quietly walks out.

End Notes:

It has been years since I last wrote a fanfiction. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Please be gentle. 😂 My fascination with Draco and Ginny has been renewed while in quarantine.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewstory.php?sid=7629>  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Wizarding War did not have to happen. The Dark Lord has long been defeated since Harry Potter was saved by his mother's love from Voldemort's killing curse. The orphaned Boy-Who-Lived attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he met his bestfriends Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, and of course his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. To finally end generations-old feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys, Draco and Ginny's grandfathers had a magical agreement that entails Draco and Ginny to marry each other or else lead Lucius and Arthur to their deaths. Will hate persist or perhaps love will bloom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To justify Astoria being ballerina, I tried researching if there are other performers in the Wizarding World aside from the Weird Sisters but it looks like occupations such as this are limited to singers. Other artists are more of into visual arts like magical painting. I adapted this particular plot point from Goong/Princess Hours. I think it suits Astoria as ballet has that touch of elegance and snobbery that purebloods can tolerate as a future career. The Dean-Ginny break-up angle is inspired by Half-Blood Prince but the scenes are from my imagination.

  
Perhaps Love by ginevramalfoy0811

  
[Perhaps Love](http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewstory.php?sid=7629) by [ginevramalfoy0811](http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewuser.php?uid=31922)  


  
Summary: The Second Wizarding War did not have to happen. The Dark Lord has long been defeated since Harry Potter was saved by his mother's love from Voldemort's killing curse. The orphaned Boy-Who-Lived attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he met his bestfriends Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, and of course his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. To finally end generations-old feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys, Draco and Ginny's grandfathers had a magical agreement that entails Draco and Ginny to marry each other or else lead Lucius and Arthur to their deaths. Will hate persist or perhaps love will bloom?  
Categories: [Works in Progress](http://www.dracoandginny.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Arthur Weasley, Blaise Zabini (boy), Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Other Characters  
Compliant with:  None  
Era:  Hogwarts-era  
Genres:  Drama, Humor, Romance  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  7 Completed: No  
Word count: 20761 Read: 984  
Published: Jun 13, 2020 Updated: Sep 02, 2020 

Chapter 2 by ginevramalfoy0811

They are in an empty classroom reserved for her practice sessions. Even if he has seen her dance many times before, he still could not help but admire how stunning and graceful she is as a ballerina. Her movements are always precise but fluid. She is like a sophisticated but very addictive potion.

As the music nears its end, she turns her body towards Draco. She finishes with a perfect arabesque, sending a smile to her only audience as she bows down.

"Excellent as expected." Draco walks towards her, handing over an Egyptian cotton towel.

"Thanks." Astoria gently wipes her sweat. "I know you would say that being my number one fan."

"Yes, I am your number one fan," Draco replies while grinning, his hands in his pockets. "But yet, it is not enough for you to accept my proposal."

Astoria instinctively stiffens at his words. "Draco...You know why...I love you but I can't...Not yet. Not right now."

"There won't be another chance for us, Astoria." Draco laces his hand with hers.

"In the future we can plan-" Astoria continues but Draco cuts her off, "It is now or never."

Draco caresses her face with his other hand. "But you don't have to be pressured anymore. I completely understand. This is the last time we will be talking about it."

Astoria lightened up and kissed him on the lips. Draco returns the kiss, gently moving his lips to her forehead. He stared at her for a long time before saying, "This is us letting fate have its way."

He pulls away from her and walk backwards to the door.

"I will leave you now to your first love." Draco gestures towards the rest of the room with the bars and giant mirror for ballet.

"It is time for me to face my duties." He bowed with a sad smile on his face that went unnoticed by Astoria. She laughs, knowing how Draco dislikes patrolling the grounds.

Walking along the corridor outside the classroom, a flash of red caught his eye. The words of Weasel's little sister came to his mind, 'Unrequited love'. But does it have to hurt like this?

\--------

"Babe! There you are! Let me carry this for you." Dean playfully grabbed her bag and books from her.

"I am fine. You don't have to do this, Dean," Ginny sighed.

He just grinned at her, "I don't mind the boyfriend duties."

He then slings his right arm around Ginny's shoulder, pulling her to a dark corner.

Brows furrowed, she turns to face her boyfriend who interrupted her with a kiss.

"Quality time, Babe." Dean is leaning in for another kiss, hoping to start a heated make-out session when Ginny pushes him away.

"What the-" Ginny hastily grabbed her things from his grasp.

"I don't want this, Dean," she says, looking straight into his confused eyes. "I am tired."

"I know you are not much into public displays of affection... but we are alone here now. Okay. We can continue this somewhere else." Dean reaches for her free hand but Ginny steps backward to avoid his touch.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore," she continues. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before dropping her next words.

"Let us stop this already." Ginny glanced at his stunned face. "I am sorry."

She then turned her gaze away from his disappointed eyes. There standing tall and proud behind her now ex-boyfriend is Draco Malfoy.

'Shit,' Ginny mutters to herself as she escapes the crime scene. She quickens her pace, trying her best not to run.

"For Merlin's sake! Why does he have to be there!" Ginny groaned, shaking her head.

"I dumped Dean Thomas in front of Draco Malfoy." She is recalling what has transpired when she randomly uttered her break-up speech. "How heartless could I be!"

"Good timing as always, Ginevra." Ginny said sarcastically to herself. She does not understand why she recently finds herself in embarassing situations one after another whenever that pompous git is nearby.

'I will be the talk of the Great Hall tomorrow for sure,' she thought. She could imagine the headline already, 'Ginny Weasley, so disgusted by her Gryffindor boyfriend's affection, breaks up in front of a Slytherin prefect!'

She grudgingly climbs the stairs to the portrait hole while berating herself for her impulsivity.

"Shit. Fucking shit! Shit. Shit!" She cursed as she stomps her feet on the last step.

"Mind your language, young lady!" The Fat Lady chastised her. She mumbled the password right away. She does not want to receive any unsolicited scolding from a painting.

"Ginny! There you are!" Hermione calls out from the couch near the fireplace. Ron and Harry are beside her playing chess.

"Where have you been?" Ron questioned as he looks up from the chessboard. Harry is staring at her.

"Ginny...what happened?" Hermione stands up abandoning the textbook she was holding.

Then the first tear fell followed by another. Great, she is crying in front of her brother and friends who happen to be the classmates of her ex-boyfriend. She could not take it anymore. She flees to her room, her bushy-haired friend calling after her.

Before she closed her door, she heard Ron yelling, "Dean Thomas! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!"

She cried herself to sleep. She did not even bother to take off her uniform. When she woke up, Hermione is seated at the end of her bed peering at her.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked as she push herself up.

"Enough time for you to freshen up," Hermione replies. No one else is in the room beside the two of them. Her roommates must have gone down already to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione gently inquired.

"Awful." Ginny walks over to the ensuite bathroom. She stands in front of the mirror as she grabs her toothbrush.

"Dean said that you broke up with him last night." Her friend's report has begun.

"After he helped you with your things and requested a kiss." Ginny could not help but groan at Dean's point of view. Of course what she pulled off yesterday is open for misinterpretation.

"It is not just because of that." Ginny has finished brushing her teeth. She leaves the bathroom and walks to her cabinet to pull out a fresh uniform. She turns to face her friend who for sure is currently deciphering her love life like a riddle.

"I just felt..." She glances at Hermione who is intently staring at her. "Nothing."

Hermione prodded, "You can tell me, Ginny. Go on."

Ginny sighed deeply, "That's it, Hermione. I broke up with him because I feel nothing."

Hermione repeatedly blinks her eyes before responding, "What do you mean, Ginny?"

"When he was being sweet to me last night, I just realized that I don't feel anything. Like I am not interested in him anymore.The attraction is missing."

"He turned you off?" Hermione asked, confusion still plastered on her face.

"Or he has not turned me on at all." Ginny buried her face on her hands as she plops down on the bed beside Hermione.

"I cannot pinpoint when it exactly started but I have been viewing him in a platonic way in the past weeks. And last night was when it became clear as crystal." Ginny concluded.

"At least you ended it before you further led him on." Hermione pats her back.

"Dean's demise cheered up your brother though." Hermione shook her head. "Ron was grinning like a fool earlier as he and the other boys came down from their room."

"Ronald being his insensitive self as usual." Ginny started changing her clothes.

"He almost praised Malfoy when Dean mentioned that he took points from Gryffindor for initiating a make-out session in the hallway."

With Hermione's last statement, Ginny Weasley tripped over her skirt that was half way over her ankles.

\--------

"Good morning!" Blaise said, too merrily as he reached for toast from the bread basket.

The usual oblivious Crabbe and Goyle, who are seated across Draco, notice it too and throw curious glances at his best friend. Blaise is now comfortably seated beside him.

"You are like a fool." Draco scowled. Blaise just chuckled.

"Why so happy, Blaise?" Pansy inquired. Astoria and Daphne paused their conversation to tune in as well.

"I heard from the grapevine that Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas broke up." Everyone in the Slytherin table turned their attention to him. The boys look surprised but relieved. While the girls started murmuring with each other.

So the bomb has been dropped. Draco just did not expect that it would come from the Gryffindor side, not that he would waste his breath spreading what he witnessed last night.

Draco peered at the table on the other side of the hall. As expected, Ginny Weasley did not attend breakfast. Granger is missing as well. Thomas looks sullen, his back slouched and his food untouched. The Weasel is smiling stupidly as he munched his pancakes.

"Dean, as I said before, you and my sister are just not meant to be," he said rather loudly after gulping half a glass of orange juice. "I know that my sister is good-looking but you will move on."

Scarhead is beside his best friend, silent but trying his hard to mask his glee. Draco's suspicions are coming true. Potter is neither a saint nor blind. He has a crush on the youngest Weasley. Disgusted, Draco stabbed the remaining sausage on his plate with his fork.

Blaise continues his announcement, "You are welcome, boys. Sorry girls, seems like your biggest competition is back!"

"Cheers!" Blaise clinks his glass of water to Draco's cup of coffee before winking at his blond best friend.

End Notes:

To justify Astoria being ballerina, I tried researching if there are other performers in the Wizarding World aside from the Weird Sisters but it looks like occupations such as this are limited to singers. Other artists are more of into visual arts like magical painting. I adapted this particular plot point from Goong/Princess Hours. I think it suits Astoria as ballet has that touch of elegance and snobbery that purebloods can tolerate as a future career. The Dean-Ginny break-up angle is inspired by Half-Blood Prince but the scenes are from my imagination.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewstory.php?sid=7629>  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Wizarding War did not have to happen. The Dark Lord has long been defeated since Harry Potter was saved by his mother's love from Voldemort's killing curse. The orphaned Boy-Who-Lived attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he met his bestfriends Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, and of course his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. To finally end generations-old feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys, Draco and Ginny's grandfathers had a magical agreement that entails Draco and Ginny to marry each other or else lead Lucius and Arthur to their deaths. Will hate persist or perhaps love will bloom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song and composers are real. The rest of the Harry Potter jargons are owned by J.K. Rowling. Some events are from Prisoner of Azkaban and Order of the Phoenix. I got the names of the Hogsmeade shops and their products from HP-lexicon and Harry Potter fandom websites. The plot is mine. The pace may seem slow but I want a steady foundation for this story. I want to capture that Draco and Ginny have been living separate lives before their worlds collide.

  
Perhaps Love by ginevramalfoy0811

  
[Perhaps Love](http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewstory.php?sid=7629) by [ginevramalfoy0811](http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewuser.php?uid=31922)  


  
Summary: The Second Wizarding War did not have to happen. The Dark Lord has long been defeated since Harry Potter was saved by his mother's love from Voldemort's killing curse. The orphaned Boy-Who-Lived attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he met his bestfriends Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, and of course his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. To finally end generations-old feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys, Draco and Ginny's grandfathers had a magical agreement that entails Draco and Ginny to marry each other or else lead Lucius and Arthur to their deaths. Will hate persist or perhaps love will bloom?  
Categories: [Works in Progress](http://www.dracoandginny.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Arthur Weasley, Blaise Zabini (boy), Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Other Characters  
Compliant with:  None  
Era:  Hogwarts-era  
Genres:  Drama, Humor, Romance  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  7 Completed: No  
Word count: 20761 Read: 984  
Published: Jun 13, 2020 Updated: Sep 02, 2020 

Chapter 3 by ginevramalfoy0811

One week post-break up, Ginny is finally able to freely lounge again in the Gryffindor common room without the threat of Dean pestering her to get back together or gossips speculating about the future of her love life. She decided to spend a relaxing night on the couch and read a novel instead of a text book. All the studying and Quidditch practices are beginning to take a toll on her.

She is so immersed in reading the novel that she failed to notice that someone quietly took the space beside her.

"Ginny..." The familiar voice startled her. She quickly looks over her book, green eyes behind black-rimmed glasses staring at her.

"Harry!" she squeaked. Ginny mentally scolds herself for being jumpy as if she is still that 11-year old girl crushing on the Boy-Who-Lived. Well, did she ever stop?

"Ahm..." Harry avoids her gaze and glances at her book instead, "Sorry to disturb you...I just."

"Yes?" Ginny's brows are now furrowed. She is trying to recall what she could have done to make Harry uncomfortable talking to her. She thought she did fine at their recent Quidditch practice.

"Do...do you...have any plans for this weekend?" He finally blurted out, a tinge of pink coloring his cheeks.

Still confused, Ginny answered, "Not much. Might drop by Hogsmeade before studying."

Ginny could not help but ask, "Why? Am I forgetting a scheduled practice?"

"Ah no." Harry breathes deeply before continuing, "Maybe we can go to Hogsmeade together this Saturday?"

That is unexpected. The three of them rarely invite her to hang-out with them outside of school. Ginny is hoping that this is not their version of baby-sitting her after a break-up. She is moving on from all that drama. Maybe they are just being thoughtful and want to make her feel included. Seeing Harry's awkward smile as he waits for her response, Ginny hesitantly agrees.

"Brilliant!" Harry is grinning now. "Let's meet by the gates at 10am, Saturday!"

\--------  
For the Hogsmeade trip, Ginny wore a white cropped tee over a pair of black tracksuit pants with red side stripes. She slipped on her dirty white sneakers and finished her look with a black bomber jacket. She spared about a minute to apply her red matte lip gloss, that Hermione gifted her last Christmas. She grabbed her small black purse with her wallet and wand inside before she dashed out of the Gryffindor's girls' dormitory.

Harry is already waiting for her by the gates. He is wearing an unzipped dark blue tracksuit jacket over a maroon shirt., a pair of faded black denim pants, and black sneakers. His green eyes instantly brightened when he noticed Ginny walking towards him. He welcomes her with a shy smile when she finally reaches him.

"You look lovely, Ginny." Harry comments awkwardly, avoiding her gaze. Surprised by the compliment, Ginny is unable to reply right away. This is the first time that Harry praised her appearance. She has always thought that Harry sees her as his best friend's tomboy sister with her baggy clothes and Quidditch fascination. Well maybe today is an exception, her reflection in the mirror earlier is that of a girl ready to have a fun weekend.

"Thanks." Ginny responded before turning her head away. She does not want Harry to notice her blush at the idea that she might be a girl to his eyes.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Ginny glances at the castle to check if the two is on their way.

"Ahm....They..." Harry stutters. He inhales and exhales deeply.

"Yes?" Ginny shifts her attention to Harry who is now fidgeting with his jacket's zipper.

He takes another deep breath before he makes eye contact with her. "They'll just catch up with us later."

"Oh. Okay." This is another first time. It is usually the three of them hanging out together. When their trio are being less cliquish, Ginny gets to join them. But she has never been alone with Harry before. Her face instantly heats up. It will just be the two of them until Ron and Hermione show up.

Harry's inquiry broke the silence, "Where do you want to stop by first?"

"Zonko's" Ginny replied. Trying her best to compose herself, she shifts her body towards the road.

"Spying for Fred and George?" Harry grins at her. Ginny giggled.

After cementing their status as Troublemakers-in-Chief against Dolores Umbridge last year, the twins dropped out from Hogwarts and opened their own joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Unknown to their parents, their investors include Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and Remus Lupin, former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. On behalf of his father James Potter, Harry also contributed some money from his inheritance. They were the Marauders, Fred and George's predecessors as Hogwarts' Mischief Makers.

Once inside, Ginny and Harry roamed around Zonko's Joke Shop. Together, they checked each shelf. They inspected the new products, laughing at the funny descriptions and side effects.

"I think I have enough to report to Fred and George." Ginny said as she grabs for two sugar quills. For sure, she would need something to chew on when she resumes studying later. Harry reached for a few hiccough sweets as they walk toward the counter.

"Who are you going to prank?" Harry just chuckled, placing the sweets beside Ginny's quills.

Ginny is opening her purse to get her wallet when she hears Harry asking the cashier, "How much for all these?"

Ginny hastily gets coins from her wallet but before she could hand them to the cashier, Harry already beat her to it. She tries giving the coins to him instead but he just laughs and puts the wrapped sugar quills on her hand.

"Don't worry about it Gin." The endearment made her heart skipped a beat. Did Harry just used a special nickname for her?

"Th...Thank you." Ginny stammers as she meets Harry's eyes. He grins at her as he playfully ruffles her hair. The contact makes her cheeks flush.

When they step out of Zonko's, Harry proposed that they head next Spintwitches Sporting Needs to check out the new Quidditch supplies. Ginny happily agreed. The store is not as big as the famous Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley but it has enough space to display Quidditch balls, jerseys, robes, broomstick servicing kits, and the new mid-range broom models-Turbo XXX and Air Wave Gold.

Firebolt remains top of the line despite being in the market for four years now. Harry owns one, a gift from Sirius when his Nimbus 2000 did not survive his fall in third year. Ginny could not help but be envious. Ron even got a brand new Cleansweep Eleven last year for being a Gryffindor prefect.But she is stuck with her old Cleansweep Seven despite making it to the team for two consecutive years. Her family just could not afford another expense.

Hearing her sigh, Harry suggests that it is time for lunch. They are able to secure a table for two at the Three Broomsticks. Ginny scans the crowd for Ron and Hermione. They have been absent the whole morning.

"Ron and Hermione are not here yet, do they have a prefects' meeting?" Ginny asks Harry who is nervously wiping his glasses with his shirt.  
  
"Probably." Harry answered. Changing the subject, he asks Ginny her order.

Ginny instinctively reaches for her wallet as if feeling with her hands if she has enough money for a meal. After a quick mental computation she replies, "A butterbeer and spaghetti."

While eating, they chatted about Quidditch and O.W.L.s. Harry gives Ginny some tips he did to pass his tests.

"I can help you study Gin." She does not know what made her blush, his offer or endearment.

"I am particularly good with Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry beamed. Beside scoring Outstanding for it, he is also the leader of Dumbledore's Army. He established the club last year to teach his fellow students about practical Defense Against the Dark Arts missing from Umbridge's theory-only approach. Ginny is one of its members. They still meet every other month to brush up their skills.

"I did fine with other subjects too. Well, except History of Magic, I was dreadful." Ginny laughed. This is what she likes about Harry Potter. Despite being the Wizarding World's hero, who as a baby defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he remains humble and down-to-earth.

When they finished their meal, Ginny reached for the bill to check how much is her share. Harry places his hand over hers. Shocked, Ginny abruptly removes her hand from the paper. Harry takes the chance to grasp the bill.

"I got this." Harry grinned, waving the paper at her before walking to the counter to pay Madam Rosmerta.

Ginny looks at her left hand that Harry touched. Her heart is beating rapidly.

"What is happening?" She asks herself. Why is her long-time crush being nice and sweet to her.

"Ready?" Harry breaks her reverie. Ginny just nods. She steals a glance at Harry, hoping to figure out his actions since morning. Did Ron and Hermione ask him to look after her today?

"Dessert." Harry said as he leads her to Honeydukes. They entered the sweet shop side by side. Shelves upon shelves of assorted sweets welcomed them.

"You like chocolates right?" Harry shyly asks. Ginny agreed. Harry grabs two chocolate frogs, a box of peppermint toads, a bag of pink coconut ice, and a pack of fizzing whizbees. All of Ginny's favorites. How did he know?  
  
"We can share the chocolate frogs. The rest is for you." Harry smiled at her.

"Harry, you do not have to-" Ginny did not get to finish her sentence as someone bumped into them causing the sweets to fall on the floor. Ginny and Harry crouched to pick them up. A dark hand reached for the pack of Jelly Slugs that got mixed into the pile.

"Zabini." Harry acknowledged the tall handsome man who collided with them. Blaise raised his eyebrows, looking them up and down.

"Watch it, Potter, Weasley. Spare me the Gryffindor clumsiness."

And with that he stepped between them to avoid crushing the sweets still on the floor.

\--------

Dominic Maestro's Music Shop is Draco and Astoria's secret meeting place whenever they are in Hogsmeade. They can have a peaceful time together while Pansy and Daphne are at the hair salon, Crabbe and Goyle are in Zonko's and Blaise is in Honeydukes.

"Help me choose, Draco." Astoria is currently perusing the stack of records for classical music.

'You can choose me,' Draco thought as he looks at her elegant fingers flicking the records forward one by one. She could have been wearing an engagement ring from him by now.

"Something that I can bring with me to Bulgaria," Astoria continues.

'The Malfoy name,' Draco smiled sadly at the thought.

"Here." Draco handed her his choice.

"The Rite of Spring," Astoria reads the cover.

"Stravinsky composed it for the French," Draco says. Astoria laughed knowingly.

"To remind me of your heritage." Astoria caressed his cheek gently. Draco removes her hand from his face. He interlaced their fingers before pulling her to the more secluded section of the shop.

The center piece is a wooden music box, on top of it is a ballerina wearing a pink dress and red shoes charmed to dance the complicated series of En Pointe, Grand Jete, Pirouettes, Foutte, and Grand Adage with Tchaikovsky's songs.

"Oh, Draco!" Astoria hugs him tight before kissing him deeply. This is his last present for her.

\--------

After dropping Astoria off at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop where she would meet her friends, Draco enters Dervish and Banges to check out the latest model of the Wizarding camera. Blaise would meet him there before they go together to Spintwitches.

Draco is about to lift the new camera model from the stand when a flash of red passed by outside the glass window, a mop of black hair beside her. The Weasel and the Mudblood are nowhere in sight.

Blaise arrives at the store. He does a gesture as if he is going to vomit.

"I just witnessed the most disgusting thing today," he whined.

"What are you talking about?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his bestfriend.

"Potter buying little Weasley sweets at Honeydukes." Blaise pinches the bridge of his nose as if he is nauseous. "And it is not even for charity!"

"I need to rid my mind of seeing them together," Blaise cringed.

Just then Draco noticed how Saint Potter walked close to the pretty Blood Traitor.

Are they actually on a date?

"Sneaky seeker of a bastard!" Blaise cursed and Draco could not help but agree.

End Notes:

The song and composers are real. The rest of the Harry Potter jargons are owned by J.K. Rowling. Some events are from Prisoner of Azkaban and Order of the Phoenix. I got the names of the Hogsmeade shops and their products from HP-lexicon and Harry Potter fandom websites. The plot is mine. The pace may seem slow but I want a steady foundation for this story. I want to capture that Draco and Ginny have been living separate lives before their worlds collide.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewstory.php?sid=7629>  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Wizarding War did not have to happen. The Dark Lord has long been defeated since Harry Potter was saved by his mother's love from Voldemort's killing curse. The orphaned Boy-Who-Lived attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he met his bestfriends Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, and of course his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. To finally end generations-old feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys, Draco and Ginny's grandfathers had a magical agreement that entails Draco and Ginny to marry each other or else lead Lucius and Arthur to their deaths. Will hate persist or perhaps love will bloom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the hardest and longest chapter I have to write so far, not only for this story but for the rest of my fanfiction works. It felt like I tackled something big. The magical agreement, the blood curse, the face-off. I thought of the blue ink because pureblood can be compared to a royal blood, symbolized as blue. I got the concept of the ring for each family from Goong/Princess Hours. Everything Harry Potter- characters, jargons, and places belong to J.K. Rowling. HP Lexicon and Harry Potter fandom websites serve as my reference. The rest is the product of my neurons working really hard.

  
Perhaps Love by ginevramalfoy0811

  
[Perhaps Love](http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewstory.php?sid=7629) by [ginevramalfoy0811](http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewuser.php?uid=31922)  


  
Summary: The Second Wizarding War did not have to happen. The Dark Lord has long been defeated since Harry Potter was saved by his mother's love from Voldemort's killing curse. The orphaned Boy-Who-Lived attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he met his bestfriends Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, and of course his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. To finally end generations-old feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys, Draco and Ginny's grandfathers had a magical agreement that entails Draco and Ginny to marry each other or else lead Lucius and Arthur to their deaths. Will hate persist or perhaps love will bloom?  
Categories: [Works in Progress](http://www.dracoandginny.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Arthur Weasley, Blaise Zabini (boy), Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Other Characters  
Compliant with:  None  
Era:  Hogwarts-era  
Genres:  Drama, Humor, Romance  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  7 Completed: No  
Word count: 20761 Read: 984  
Published: Jun 13, 2020 Updated: Sep 02, 2020 

Chapter 4 by ginevramalfoy0811

If faced with a boggart, Molly Weasley is definitely sure that it would be the corpses of her family and Harry Potter. She was on the verge of a heart attack after receiving a fire--call from her third child, Percy. Her husband of more than two decades, Arthur, has collapsed while at work. Still unconscious, he was rushed to the hospital. She could not believe that her worst fear is coming true.

Without doffing her apron, she grabbed her purse and wand before quickly apparating to London. She stands in front of a dilapidated building, Purge and Dowse, Ltd . The ever under-renovation department store houses St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. After the mannequin's approval, Molly walks through the window and into the crowded reception area of St. Mungo's.

Looking for the Welcome Witch, she accidentally bumped into a tall slim body.

"Oh sorry dear." Her brown eyes widened when she realized she just apologized to none other than Narcissa Malfoy.

Recognizing that it could be the mother of the red-headed Weasley brood, Narcissa eyes the short plump woman with default disdain before she haughtily walks towards the emergency room.

Molly has no time for the Malfoys' signature arrogance. She has to see Arthur. The receptionist directed her to proceed to the same corridor as Narcissa.

Arthur's tall thin frame is lying limply on the last bed of the emergency ward. Their son Percy is sitting on the stool beside his bed, clutching his father's eye glasses. Seeing her unconscious husband, Molly finally broke down. After a minute or two, Percy pulls away from his weeping mother. He guides her to sit on the stool he just vacated.

"Perkins said that Dad collapsed while they were completing the inventory of bewitched muggle artifacts, " Percy informs a tear-stricken Molly.

"He assured me that none of the confiscated items is laden with dark magic," Percy hesitantly pats her mother's back before handing her his father's eye glasses.

"The healers already performed some tests. We are waiting for the results that would help them correctly diagnose Dad." Molly nods her head, fresh tears rolling down her face.

"You have to fill them in if they ask additional information later" Molly sneezes on the yellow handkerchief she pulled out from her pocket. She glances at Arthur's sleeping form. He has been overworking himself recently, joining raids to earn as much extra money as he could. They still have remaining debts to pay with two out of their seven children sent to Hogwarts yet to graduate.

"Mum. I need to leave now." Molly shifts her focus from her husband to her intelligent son, Hogwarts' prefect and headboy turned Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic.

"I have to finish up the tasks I left behind. This is an important period for me. With Fudge at the end of his term, I have to seal in a good recommendation to the next Minister." Molly knows that she would have to be satisfied that this is the most filial piety she could get out of an ambition-clad Percy.

"I can call Fred and George so you won't have to be alone here." Molly shakes her head. The twins never got along well with their older brother.

"I'll contact them later. I'm fine here." Molly squeezes Percy's hand. "Thank you Percy dear."

\--------

Half an hour has passed since Percy's departure but Arthur has not regained consciousness and no healer has come by to check up on him. Molly tightens her grip on Arthur's hand. She is getting anxious by the minute.

"What is wrong Arthur love?" She whispers to her sleeping husband. She gently arranges his hair that has become unruly and dull orange in color.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Molly looks up to see a wizard in lime green robes. "I am Augustus Pye, Healer-in-training."

"We already have the results from the tests we conducted earlier." He continues. Molly exhales deeply.

"How...how...how is he?" She dares ask. But Healer Pye just gave her a polite smile.

"We need to move your husband first to the fourth floor before we discuss it with you." Molly could not help but clutch her chest as if to still her rapidly beating heart. Is he talking about Janus Thickey Ward where patients of permanent spell damage are admitted?

Molly looks at Arthur but immediately shakes her head, expelling the thoughts about her husband sharing the same fate as the Longbottoms. She pushes the brake before she is consumed with overthinking. It could just be an incorrectly-applied spell.

A hospital aide came to wheel off Arthur's bed out of the emergency ward. Healer Pye quietly led them to the lift. Once they are all inside, he pressed button number 4. It is when Molly felt someone tugging her hand. She glances down to see that her husband has just woken up.

"Hey Mollywobbles..." He says hoarsely. Healer Pye checked his vitals and wrote them down on the chart he is holding.

"Arthur!" Molly exclaimed before hugging him tightly. She only let go when they arrived in the fourth floor. Teary-eyed, Molly still noticed that a man with a wavy blond hair is flashing his set of particularly shiny teeth against the small window pane of Ward 49. Could it be her former idol Gilderoy Lockhart? Molly sighed in relief when Healer Pye did not stop at that door but moved forward to the next labeled as 'Ward 50-VIP'.

Confused, Molly catches Healer Pye's attention before he taps his wand to the french doors.

"There must have been some mistake Augustus." Healer Pye turns to Molly. There is no way that the Ministry is paying for Arthur's hospital expenses. Medical insurance is not one of their desk-job benefits. Even if they do, it is impossible that they would place the head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office in a private ward like this. He is not important enough.

"I don't think this is the appropriate ward for my husband". Healer Pye raised his eyebrows at her statement.

"We can't possibly afford-" But her explanation has been cut off when Healer Pye unlocked the doors and the aide pushed Arthur's bed towards a marble corridor. They quickly turned to the right wing. Healer Pye then paused to place the pointed end of his wand to the keyhole.

Molly's eyes widened when they entered a luxurious suite. There at the center of the natural wood and plushed fabrics is Lucius Malfoy, propped up on a queen-sized bed. His wife Narcissa is lounging inthe arm chair beside him.

\-------  
The aide walked out of the room right after Arthur Weasley's bed has been inclined and positioned across Lucius. Molly Weasley tentatively stands beside his husband's bed.

"Welcome Mr and Mrs. Weasley." The head healer greeted the couple who just came in. "I am Hippocrates Smethwyck, the healer-in-charge of this case."

"Augustus."The junior healer handed Hippocrates the charts. The senior healer remained standing in the large space between the two beds.

"We gathered the two of you here in one room..." Hippocrates shifts his gaze from Lucius to Arthur, "To discuss your shared condition."

"Based on the tests we conducted, both of you are inflicted with a special blood curse." With the healer's words, Narcissa instinctively reached out for his husband's right hand. Across the room, she could see that Molly Weasley has done the same.

"It is a serious blood malediction. Once casted, it slowly weakens the victim's body. They can remain asymptomatic for years before the effects resurface. In your case, you suddenly collapsed. The magic in your blood stream is diminishing. The prognosis is not good. This can actually lead to death."

Narcissa tightens her grip on her husband's hand. She could hear Molly Weasley 's sobs.

Hippocrates locked eyes with Lucius before asking, "Who did this?"  
He then looked at Arthur waiting for the answer. The whole Wizarding World is aware of the family feud that has been going on between the Malfoys and Weasleys for generations. This is not the first time that they pointed wands at each other.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley. This curse is an ancient, pureblood spell tinged with the Dark Arts." With Hippocrates' last statement, Narcissa felt Lucius chuckling. A few seconds after, he is laughing. A cold, evil laugh. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Dobby!" Lucius bellows. His personal house-elf appears at his left side carrying a scroll stored in a golden tube.

"I think I know who and how it can be reversed." Lucius picks up the tube from Dobby's outstretched hand. "Any ideas Weasley?"

All eyes are now on Arthur's pale face. He is staring at Lucius.

Lucius continues, "Are you sure your father was not on the same house as mine? Because they sure do think alike."

"What does Septimus have to do with-" Molly's defense of her father-in-law halted when Lucius tapped his wand on the golden tube. The scroll inside came out and floated in the middle of the room revealing its content written in blue ink.

"Lucius! Abraxas did not...." Narcissa cried, finally losing her composure. Her memories of 15 years ago flashed on her mind.

It was the Spring of 1982. Lord Voldemort's downfall took place the year before. Lucius came home unscathed from his last trial with the Council of Magical Law. Bearing the connections and wealth of the Malfoy name, he was exempted from being shipped off to Azkaban. He successfully claimed that his Death Eater activities has been influenced by the Imperius Curse.

But instead of being welcomed with open arms by his father, Lucius received a hard slap. Narcissa pulled the then almost 2-year old Draco to her chest.

"Hello to you too Father." Lucius wiped the blood on his busted lip.

"Crucio!" Abraxas pointed his wand to his son. Lucius instantly writhed in pain.

Narcissa shut her eyes, hugging Draco tighter.

"Lucius. What is the Malfoy family motto?" Lucius did not answer. Abraxas flicked his wand again, tightening the invisible ropes around Lucius. Narcissa's husband yelled in pain.

"Answer my question." Abraxas ordered firmly.

"Sanctimonia Vincet Semper" Lucius replied in between breaths.

"And what does it mean?" Several cuts appeared on Lucius' arms and legs. Narcissa was trying her best to control the shaking of her whole body.

"Purity will always conquer" Lucius answered hoarsely. With that, he was thrown to the wall behind him.

"If it is not poor memory, should I assume that it is your ignorance that made you blindly follow your so-called Dark Lord?" Abraxas questioned icily.

"The Dark Lord was all for the purification of the wizarding race. He was creating a world rid of Muggle-borns with us pure-bloods reigning supreme." Lucius' confident response.

Abraxas chuckled sarcastically, "Before you risked the thousand years of Malfoy legacy, did you ever stop to check your Master's family tree?"

"Lord Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin, Father." Abraxas continued laughing like a maniac.

"Yes. Yes. But my son...Despite the noble heritage of his mother's family, he was just an impostor half-blood." Abraxas sneered at the stunned faced of Lucius.

"Half-blood? What are you talking about Father?" Abraxas threw the stack of papers from his desk in front of Lucius.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. His father was a muggle drugged with a love potion by his mother Merope Gaunt. He was an orphaned half-blood who lured the true pure-bloods like you with his false immortality." Abraxas summarized the papers currently crumpled on his son's hands.

"Tell me Lucius, was it worth it?" With his wand, Abraxas lifted the chin of his son so that they could be eye to eye. "To be a pawn of a king defeated by a baby?"

"Malfoys should at least be the knights behind the winners. Always remember that."

Ten years later, dying of dragon pox, Abraxas Malfoy handed Lucius a magical scroll. Written in blue ink from the blood of the heads of two ancient pureblood families:

"We, Abraxas Malfoy and Septimus Weasley, have agreed to our families' joint peace and solidarity against darkness. As a token of our promise to be the pillars of light of the Wizarding World, the Malfoy heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy will marry the first Weasley daughter in seven generations, Ginevra Molly Weasley before he turns 17. Their love and purity will bind our two powerful families eternally, cleansing our lands of atrocities and evil.

In the event that this vow has been broken, we offer the blood of their fathers, Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley. May their deaths be enough to prevent others from dying."

\--------

"Sanctimonia Vincet Semper" Lucius Malfoy continued, "These were my father's last words to me. You see, he chose a blood traitor to be married to the Malfoy family. Because despite your love for muggle-borns and muggles, you retained the purity of your blood line. Not only he could join forces with the light, the winners, he could also punish me and prevent me from going back to the dark."

"What a splendid plan right? Nothing less from a Slytherin." Lucius sneered at Arthur. "That is why I wonder if your father had just been wrongly sorted to Gryffindor or it was that same courage that made him agree to this."

"My father has always advocated for peace and unity even if it has to be with our sworn enemies." Arthur grasped his forehead, massaging it with his left hand.

"I just did not expect that it would come to this..." His open palm turned into a fist.

"I have warned you before Weasley. But did you listen?" Lucius barks from the other side of the room.

Arthur recalled their altercation at a bookstore that escalated into a fistfight. Lucius approached him while their kids were picking out their school books, revealing to him their fathers' agreement.. Being both angry that their children were being cornered into it., they first threw insults to each other followed by punches.

"When I discovered it five years ago...I tried fixing it. I even consulted my son, a curse breaker." Arthur bumps his fist on the bed.

"What did Bill say?" Molly pulls Arthur's left elbow, pleading with her eyes for him to say that this would be resolved.

"That time, he only knows that the curse is not on the scroll itself but in another medium." Arthur's sad reply.

"They casted it in our blood stream Weasley! And we are suffering the consequences." Lucius said sarcastically.

"There must be another way." Molly shakes his husband.

"Ooh I tried. Merlin knows, I tried my best to save my only son from this fate. I used my connections. I even stoop low and reached out to Dumbledore. I consulted experts. But even the Department of Mysteries could not decode a different answer." Lucius exclaimed. Molly turns to the healers.

Healer Smethwyck just shook his head, "As I mentioned earlier Mrs. Weasley, this is a special blood curse. And an ancient one at that. We can only delay the curse for a little bit but it won't save them from their deaths. The real antidote as it turns out is fulfilling the vow. The fushion of the two bloodlines will cleanse the blood of your husbands."

Molly cried on his husband's shoulder. Across the room, Narcissa gently wipes the tears on her face. Her hand intertwined with her husband's. She knows what she has to do.

\--------

The healers recommended that Arthur stay for the night. Depending on his response with the potions they prescribed to him, he might remain hospitalized for another two or three days. After the big revelation, Arthur was transferred to another suite on the left wing of the VIP ward. Despite their protests to be moved to a public ward, the Malfoys insisted that it is for everyone's privacy and safety that Arthur be treated as VIP. Besides, the Weasleys won't need to spend a single knut on Arthur's hospital expenses.

Once her husband has already settled and asleep on his private room, Molly stepped out and proceeded to the 5th floor of St. Mungo's. She has agreed to meet Narcissa in the VIP Visitors' Tea Room.

"It has been a long day." Molly reaches out for the cup of chamomile tea in front her.

"Indeed." Narcissa sips her tea gracefully. Despite the recent events, she seems unaffected. "But I believe we have a wedding to plan."

"How much time do we have?" Molly tentatively asks.

"Less than two months." Narcissa replies, taking another sip from her tea. "Draco's 17th birthday is in June".

Molly never thought that she has to organize another wedding this soon. Her eldest, Bill, just got married the previous summer. She just did not expect that the next child she would have to give away is her youngest, Ginny.

"I don't know how to tell this to the rest of the family. More so with Ginny. Everything is just happening so fast." Molly is trying her best to hold her tears in front of Narcissa. This cold and proud woman has seen enough of her vulnerability today.

"First, you have to secure the ring." Molly's brows furrowed.

"Your father-in-law must have given you a ring before he died. It is paired with the ring that Abraxas left with the scroll. It has MW as initials." Narcissa explains. Recognition dawned on the red-head.

"So MW means Malfoy & Weasley? I thought it was for me." Narcissa shakes her head at Molly's naivety.

"I just hope you did not pawn it..." Narcissa said in a low voice. Molly looks like she has been stunned. Is it because she was insulted or she lost the ring? "If you thought it was yours, then you should know where it is, right?"

\--------

"Ginny,

Your father was in St. Mungo's for three days. He got discharged yesterday. He is fine and back at work now. Do not tell Ron about this news. Both of you need not worry anymore. Just focus on preparing and passing your O.W.Ls. "

Across from her, Ron is seated beside his new girlfriend but long-time bestfriend, Hermione. They just started dating recently. One reason that they left Ginny and Harry alone in Hogsmeade. The other reason is that they are playing match-maker. Both of them encouraged Harry to finally pursue Ginny after Dean was out of the way. The seeker that he is, Harry continued being nice and sweet to Ginny even after their Hogmeade excursion which she later realized was the trio's elaborate plan for a date. He would subtly walk her to class, wait for her after Quidditch practice, and sit beside her during meals.

"Also do you happen to know where I put the ring your Grandpa Septimus gave you before he died? It is very important that I find it. Please write back immediately if you are aware of its current location.

Love,  
Mum

P.S. As much as possible restrain yourself and Ron of being in bad terms with Draco Malfoy. Please do this for us. "

Why was her dad in St. Mungo's? Do they need the ring to pay off the hospital expenses? Do all these have something to do with the prat's family. Ginny chanced a look at the Slytherin table.

"My Dearest Draco,

I apologize if I am not able to send your usual box of sweets with Euri today. I was pre-occupied. Your father was hospitalized for three days in St. Mungo's. He is back in the manor now. Nothing for you to concern about. I hope that you are healthy and doing well in your studies.

Your father and I miss you so much.

P.S. Son, I know you do not get along well with Ronald Weasley but I am asking you to do your best and be kind to him and his sister Ginevra. I know that you won't disappoint us."

Draco scowled at his mother's last statement. Why does he have to be nice with those red-heads? Did their fathers get into an argument again?

Draco glances at the Gryffindor table. There sitting beside Saint Harry Fucking Potter, is Ginevra Weasley staring back at him.

End Notes:

This is the hardest and longest chapter I have to write so far, not only for this story but for the rest of my fanfiction works. It felt like I tackled something big. The magical agreement, the blood curse, the face-off. I thought of the blue ink because pureblood can be compared to a royal blood, symbolized as blue. I got the concept of the ring for each family from Goong/Princess Hours. Everything Harry Potter- characters, jargons, and places belong to J.K. Rowling. HP Lexicon and Harry Potter fandom websites serve as my reference. The rest is the product of my neurons working really hard.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewstory.php?sid=7629>  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Wizarding War did not have to happen. The Dark Lord has long been defeated since Harry Potter was saved by his mother's love from Voldemort's killing curse. The orphaned Boy-Who-Lived attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he met his bestfriends Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, and of course his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. To finally end generations-old feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys, Draco and Ginny's grandfathers had a magical agreement that entails Draco and Ginny to marry each other or else lead Lucius and Arthur to their deaths. Will hate persist or perhaps love will bloom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another difficult chapter to write but I am thankful that I get to finish this despite being busy with certain life events. All Harry Potter jargons, characters, and book scenes are owned by J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter lexicon, wiki, and fandom websites served as my references. The ring under the table and the arranged marriage by the grandfathers are from Goong/Princess Hours. The rest of the scenes and dialogues are from my nocturnal mind. My neurons wish to tell you that the next chapters will have more Drinny scenes.

  
Perhaps Love by ginevramalfoy0811

  
[Perhaps Love](http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewstory.php?sid=7629) by [ginevramalfoy0811](http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewuser.php?uid=31922)  


  
Summary: The Second Wizarding War did not have to happen. The Dark Lord has long been defeated since Harry Potter was saved by his mother's love from Voldemort's killing curse. The orphaned Boy-Who-Lived attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he met his bestfriends Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, and of course his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. To finally end generations-old feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys, Draco and Ginny's grandfathers had a magical agreement that entails Draco and Ginny to marry each other or else lead Lucius and Arthur to their deaths. Will hate persist or perhaps love will bloom?  
Categories: [Works in Progress](http://www.dracoandginny.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Arthur Weasley, Blaise Zabini (boy), Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Other Characters  
Compliant with:  None  
Era:  Hogwarts-era  
Genres:  Drama, Humor, Romance  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  7 Completed: No  
Word count: 20761 Read: 984  
Published: Jun 13, 2020 Updated: Sep 02, 2020 

Chapter 5 by ginevramalfoy0811

Draco Malfoy is having a pleasant day. The Slytherin team did not make it to the finals of the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. However he appreciates the consolation that Scarhead, Gryffindor’s ‘Chosen Captain’, is absent during the championship match with Ravenclaw. Four-eyed Potter could not hold his tongue with Professor Snape and landed himself a detention the same day as the most important game of the year. With one less moral supporter, Weasel is doing his best to let Ravenclaw win. Crabbe and Goyle did not need to lead the crowd to taunt the Gryffindor Keeper as he consistently fails to block the majority of the quaffles from the opposing team. Weasley is our King indeed.

“Oh looks like Ron Weasley is suffering from a bout of Wrackspurt infestation. His brain remains fuzzy, letting another goal from Ravenclaw.” Draco just shook his head at another of Loony Lovegood’s weird narratives. She has been the Quidditch Cup commentator for two years now.

“Demelza Robins scored 10 points for Gryffindor.” Lovegood then tapped her wand on her headdress and its Gryffindor lion roared. One of her crazy antics again, supporting the rival team when she is a Ravenclaw herself. She does not even bother to fake neutrality.

But Draco is curious to see if the little Weasel could pull off another miracle like when she had to substitute for her hero last year. Will she catch the snitch and save her entire team again with her old Cleansweep?

“Both seekers are still trying to find the snitch which is currently as elusive as a Crumple-horned Snorkack.” She continued. “What a face-off between these two ladies.”

Draco heard Blaise Zabini chuckled. Of course even without prodding, Lovegood elaborated.

“Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley have some similarities. Aside from being females, they have the same taste. They are both into seekers. They share the same past and present.”

Blaise is laughing uncontrollably now. The whole school knows that Potter dated Chang in 5th year. And Ginny Weasley had been romantically involved with Michael Corner, Chang’s current boyfriend.

The red-head glared at the jeering Slytherin audience. She gestured a dirty finger towards Blaise and Draco.

Draco Malfoy smirked before aiming his camera towards the little Weasley. He wants to capture her annoyed face that is now flaming as her family’s hair. He clicked the capture button the same time the Gryffindor seeker dived.

“GINNY WEASLEY CAUGHT THE SNITCH!”

Cunning mudblood witch that she is, Hermione Granger made sure that it would be the prefects from the other houses who have to do the patrolling duties tonight. Of course, she would not miss the Gryffindor’s Victory Party at their common room. She has to celebrate with her blood-traitor boyfriend.

Draco grumpily kicked the stone on his path back to the entrance hall. He just finished checking the grounds when he saw a couple approaching his direction.

“Potter, you just got out of detention and you are already committing another sin.” He is holding Ginny Weasley’s hand. Draco could not help but raise his eyebrow at this display.

“I am worried for your sainthood so I suggest that you and your worshiper hurry back to your holy tower where both of you belong.” Draco flashed his prefect badge to emphasize his command. Potter let go of Weasley’s hand to drape his arm over her waist, pulling her closer to him.

“Shut up Malfoy.” The pair walks towards the stairs which he is sure not the route to their common room. Potter then leans to Weasley. He kisses her lips chastily, making her giggle like a fanatic that she is.

Draco could not help but scowl. The Boy-Who-Lived is now the Boy-Who-Loves.

\-------

One week pre-O.W.L.s, several fifth year students are scattered around the library preparing for the set of exams that will define their future career choices. Ginny Weasley is occupying a rectangular table with her so called study group. On her left is Luna Lovegood, her closest friend in her year. Across the table is her bestfriend Hermione bickering with her boyfriend and Ginny’s older brother Ron. They are deciphering the Herbology notes that Neville Longbottom discretely lent to Ginny and Luna. Neville is not publicly socializing with them as he is close friends with Seamus Finnigan and Ginny’s ex-boyfriend, Dean Thomas. Oh the sweet and good-natured Dean. He crashed his glass of butterbeer after witnessing his friend and roommate, Harry Potter, snogging Ginny in front of about fifty or more Gryffindors in the common room during the Quidditch Cup Victory Party. That kiss finally sealed the deal, they are officially together.

Harry is seated on Ginny’s right, fulfilling his promise to help her study for O.W.L.s. He has just finished explaining some of his Defense Against the Dark Arts notes to Ginny and Luna, pointing out specific topics he thinks will appear in the exams.

“Thank you Harry for enlightening us about these dark lessons even if it took great effort in your part to resist the effect of Nargles.” Luna says as she handed back Harry’s DADA journal to Ginny. The black-haired tutor just shrugged before stealing a kiss on Ginny’s cheek.

“What did I say to both of you?” Hermione scolds from the other side of the table.

Ginny hears Luna murmuring, “Or maybe not…”

With her Ravenclaw friend focused on the elective Ancient Runes, Ginny feels Harry caressing her right hand under the table.

“What should I study next…” Ginny feigns innocence as Hermione narrows her eyes at the couple.

“Harry, maybe you could help me revise for Muggle Studies.” Upon hearing this, Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to Ron to check if he has found the chapters specified in Neville’s notes. Harry happily agreed, interlacing his fingers with his girlfriend’s.

“Let us start with this…” Ginny reaches for her copy of “Why Muggles Need Electricity” essay.

\--------

Draco breathed a sigh of relief once he finished his Alchemy assignment. Even if the subject is just a hobby for him, he still makes sure that every requirement he submits is nothing less than excellent. He is Slytherin’s top student after all.

He then pulls out a letter and a large silver document envelope in between his stack of books. He opens the smaller mail first,

“Son,

I am glad to hear from Severus that as expected of the Malfoy Heir, you have been consistently excelling in your N.E.W.T.s studies. I requested your godfather to deliver this letter and the important documents attached. These contain confidential information about your responsibility to continue our noble line.

As your mother and I have mentioned before, you are betrothed to a pureblood daughter from a Sacred 28 family. Your grandfather has arranged it 15 years ago and only informed me before his death. As your father and head of the Malfoy line, I did my best to release you from the agreement. However, the contract is magically binding with serious consequences if unfulfilled before your 17th birthday. We will discuss the details once you are back in the manor.

The files you are about to read will orient you about your future wife. Manage your expectations but do not dare refuse what we expect from you. Your mother and I hope that we have prepared you enough.

The password is our family motto,

Your Father”

The letter vanished right after Draco read it for the second time. With shaking hands, he reaches for the silver envelope and taps his wand on the green Malfoy seal.

“Sanctimonia Vincet Semper” He whispered.

Once opened, he pulls the smooth set of parchment out of the envelope. The written content slowly appears before him. Two photographs fell from the neat stack. With his heart beating fast, he inspects the small portrait picture. A familiar looking girl, holding second-hand books, glances at him. Draco’s eyes widen when she shyly wipes the soot on her face then straighten her tattered robes while standing inside Flourish and Blotts. He grabs the other landscape photo, waving back at him is the whole family he grew up hating.

In bold letters, written on the first page of the background check:

GINEVRA MOLLY PREWETT WEASLEY

11th of August, 1981. Pureblood.

The Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole,  
Devon, West Country,  
England, Great Britain

5th Year, Gryffindor,  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Draco forcefully pushes his stray platinum blonde hair out of his eyes. Three tables away, his fiancé is playfully letting his nemesis hold her hand and kiss her temple.

“BLOODY HELL.”

\--------

After studiously revising and sitting her O.W.L.s, Ginny got her reward of comfortably snuggling against her boyfriend for the whole train ride to King Cross Station. With another school year done, Ginny and the Golden Trio are on their way to start their summer.

"I will spend about a month and a half with my Muggle relatives.” Harry gently squeezes her girlfriend’s left shoulder.

“But you do not even like them!” Ginny groans. She heard from her brothers about the Dursleys’ maltreatment of the Wizarding World’s savior. Human punching bag. Starvation. Bedroom window with bars.

“Well. The usual underage wizard stuff.” Harry sighs. It is the only reason he is forced to endure the holidays with his supposed legal guardians.

“Why don’t you just stay with Sirius instead?” Ginny pouts as she playfully pinches Harry’s right cheek.

“I am for the second half of the summer.” Harry presses her nose with his forefinger.

“You mean we won’t be exchanging letters until then?!” Ginny whines. Ron has complained every summer how hard it is to contact Harry when he is in Surrey. It is as if he is locked up in a different world.

“Oi! Ginny you’re so clingy!” Her older brother interjects from the opposite side of the compartment. He is resting on Hermione’s lap who is busy reading an essay about house-elves. Ginny just rolled her eyes on her brother’s statement. What a hypocrite.

“I know a way I can make up to you Gin.” Harry smiles and pulls her closer to him. She looks at him curiously.

“You can come over in Grimmauld Place by the end of July.” Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise. Is Harry Potter actually inviting her to visit him in his godfather’s place? He has only extended the invitation to Ron and Hermione before.

“Seriously.” Ron scoffs. Ginny and Hermione both glare at him.

“That is… if it is okay with you…” Harry is avoiding eye contact now, “You can join us in celebrating my birthday in Muggle London. Ahm… you know…hanging out in tourist spots we all have not visited. Then… dinner…dinner with… Sirius and Remus.”

Ginny could not help but appreciate how her boyfriend is trying his best to include her on his plans.

“Oh Harry! I would love to!” She kisses him deeply before embracing him tightly. She won’t miss it for the world.

“Double-date, meet the parents then sleep-over. Real smooth Potter.” Hermione teases. Harry and Ginny both blushed.

“Just for the record, I won’t be doing any baby-sitting okay. Even if Mum orders me to play chaperone.” Ron just shook his head. For sure their mum would be delighted to know that Harry and Ginny are dating. She has always treated Harry like her own son. This set-up just makes it easier to include Harry in the family.

When the Hogwarts Express stopped at Kings Cross Platform 9 ¾, Ginny is the first one to step out of their compartment. She bumps into a solid surface blocking the corridor. Looking up, she sees Draco Malfoy looking down at her. Literally and figuratively. With eyebrows raised and his usual poker face, he appears to be scrutinizing her. Ginny narrows her eyes at his rudeness.

“Ginny!” Harry calls after her.

Malfoy’s lips turn into his signature sneer, “How silly and embarrassing”.

He then turned on his heels and walked behind Astoria Greengrass.

\--------

Something is off. Ginny could feel it. Instead of her parents, she and Ron were fetched by the twins. Neither George nor Fred uttered a single joke, making the car ride to the Burrow unusually quiet.

“Are the two of you alright?” Ron finally broke the silence.

The twins shared meaningful glances before George replied, “Of course brother dear”.

“You’re acting weird.” Ginny points out.

Fred awkwardly smiles, “Are we?”

“Stop this bullshit and tell us what is going-“ Ginny is cut off when the Ford Anglia landed in front of the Burrow. Before she could continue, the twins are already outside the car retrieving the luggage from the trunk.

“Ron and Ginny are here.” The twins simultaneously announced when the four of them entered the house.

The two youngest Weasley are welcomed by the rest of the family seated on the dining room. George and Fred take the seats beside the second eldest, Charlie. Bill and Percy are sitting across them. Ron carefully pulls the free chair on Percy’s right. Their sullen-looking parents are both seated at the head of the table leaving Ginny no choice but to sit at the opposing end.

“This looks like an impromptu family meeting.” Ginny tries to joke but no one laughs.

“Did something happen?” Ron tentatively asks, confusion etched on his face.  
  
“Ginny dear…Remember my last letter to you.” Ginny nods. Why does her mum look so distressed? She peers over her dad who is mirroring the same expression. He still appears sick.

“When was that? What letter?” Ron questions Ginny.

“I mentioned that your father was brought to St. Mungo’s” Ron looks like he has been stunned. Before he could interrupt, their mum continues,  
  
“I also asked you about this.” Her mum opens a small red jewelry box with a familiar white gold ring. It seems that they were able to salvage it from being the foot pad of Ginny’s uneven study table.

“Thank Merlin we were able to recover this. This is very important.” Her mum holds her dad’s hand.

“Are we going to sell it? Even if it is grandpa’s gift…” Ginny inhales then exhales, “If that could pay for Dad’s hospital expenses or healing potions…I’ll understand.”

“It has actually more worth than that Ginny bug” Her dad speaks for the first time, his voice hoarse and weak. “It is a wedding band”.

“Ahm…okay…sure…” Her grandpa Septimus would not mind. He has already gone beyond the Veil.

“Ginny …This is the ring you have to offer to your husband” Her mum says seriously.

“I think my future hubby would understand if we need to shop for a new ring.” Ginny is trying her best to not roll her eyes. Where is this going?

“Ginny…” Bill’s low cool voice echoed around the dining room.

“Read this”. He hands her a scroll. Its content written in blue ink:

"We, Abraxas Malfoy and Septimus Weasley, have agreed to our families' joint peace and solidarity against darkness. As a token of our promise to be the pillars of light of the Wizarding World, the Malfoy heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy will marry the first Weasley daughter in seven generations, Ginevra Molly Weasley before he turns 17. Their love and purity will bind our two powerful families eternally, cleansing our lands of atrocities and evil.

In the event that this vow has been broken, we offer the blood of their fathers, Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley. May their deaths be enough to prevent others from dying."

Ginny felt her eyes bulge out from its sockets. She reread it. Her family has gone as silent as tombs. She chuckled before laughing sarcastically. Ron snatched the scroll from her.

“Blimey! What rubbish is this!” Ron yells. “Our sister has to marry that ferret?!”

Ginny directed a few slow claps to the twins, “You have really outdone yourselves this time. I do not know how you manage to bring Bill, Charlie or even Percy into this but do you really have to include Dad and Mum into your welcome home prank for us?”

“We did not.” George and Fred seriously. They are also acting in a whole new level. Ginny raises her hands in defeat.

“Whatever! I’m out of here” Ginny stands up from her chair.

“Ginny-“ She hears her dad’s pleading voice.

“Pawn, sell or throw the ring to St. Mungo’s. Shove it to Malfoy’s throat…I don’t care…Just stop this nonsense!” Her voice is rising. Nothing written in that damned paper is true, right?

“It is not a joke…” Her dad coughs loudly, causing their mum to worriedly fuss over him.

“No one is fooling you Ginny.” Bill says firmly. “Dad and Lucius Malfoy have been cursed. Magic leaves their bloodstream until they succumbed to their deaths. It is an ancient pureblood curse by their fathers to stop any feuds between the two families. I have checked everything. There is no counter-curse or healing potion for it. The only antidote that will prevent them from dying is your marriage with Malfoy’s only son before his 17th birthday.”

“This ring has been molded by dragon fire. The ancient runes embedded get activated once you have magically bonded with Draco Malfoy. It would recognize that the agreement has been fulfilled.” Charlie explains.

“I verified from my sources in the Ministry that the Department of Mysteries has the same conclusion. Despite Lucius Malfoy’s best efforts, he is not able to save his son from this whole ordeal either.” Percy adds.

“Draco will turn 17 on the 5th of June…” Her mum says softly. “So we have set the wedding date one week from now, June 3. “

“SHITE!” Ron curses under his breath.

“We’re very sorry Ginny dear. There is nothing we can do.” Her mother, the formidable Molly Weasley is crying now. FUCK.

Ginny collapses back to her chair, “No…No…This is not happening…I can’t…I won’t”

“WHY?!” She pounds her fists on the table, “WHY ME! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME!”

“WHY NOW! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!” Tears are now pouring down on her face now.  
  
“I DON’T WANT ANY OF THIS! I DO NOT EVEN LIKE HIM!” Red sparks are now coming from her body due to uncontrolled magic.

“Ginny!” She hears her mum calling her and her dad’s continuous cough.  
  
“Ginny!” George and Fred try to hold her down.

“I HATE HIM!” The nearest glasses shattered.

“I WON’T!” The table cloth suddenly burns as Ginny yell and cry.

Her last vision was Bill pointing his wand at her before everything went black.

When she woke up, her three brothers are looking over her with worry and pity.

“It is just a nightmare, isn’t it?” Ron’s sad expression is enough reply for her to resume crying.

“How’s Dad?” Ginny asks in between sniffs.

“He fainted. A healer personally came to check up on him so he did not have to be brought to the hospital.” Ginny closes her eyes at Fred’s news.

“Courtesy of the Malfoys.” George added.

Ginny groans. She does not like how they are quick to act like in-laws now. It makes her furious and somehow guilty.

“Why do I not even have a choice” Her brothers were silent.

She thought of Harry. The laughter, kisses, and sweet moments they have shared. Now that she finally gained his affection and love she has been craving all these years, she has to let him go. The last two months have been too good to be true to last. Fairy tales do not exist.

End Notes:

Another difficult chapter to write but I am thankful that I get to finish this despite being busy with certain life events. All Harry Potter jargons, characters, and book scenes are owned by J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter lexicon, wiki, and fandom websites served as my references. The ring under the table and the arranged marriage by the grandfathers are from Goong/Princess Hours. The rest of the scenes and dialogues are from my nocturnal mind. My neurons wish to tell you that the next chapters will have more Drinny scenes.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewstory.php?sid=7629>  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Wizarding War did not have to happen. The Dark Lord has long been defeated since Harry Potter was saved by his mother's love from Voldemort's killing curse. The orphaned Boy-Who-Lived attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he met his bestfriends Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, and of course his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. To finally end generations-old feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys, Draco and Ginny's grandfathers had a magical agreement that entails Draco and Ginny to marry each other or else lead Lucius and Arthur to their deaths. Will hate persist or perhaps love will bloom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh that was long. I contemplated if I should have divided this into two chapters but then I realized that it is August 11. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! Everything Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's. The scenes about the ring, lady training before the wedding and Draco giving Ginny chocolates have been inspired by Goong/Princess Hours. The rest is my creation. Enjoy!

  
Perhaps Love by ginevramalfoy0811

  
[Perhaps Love](http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewstory.php?sid=7629) by [ginevramalfoy0811](http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewuser.php?uid=31922)  


  
Summary: The Second Wizarding War did not have to happen. The Dark Lord has long been defeated since Harry Potter was saved by his mother's love from Voldemort's killing curse. The orphaned Boy-Who-Lived attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he met his bestfriends Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, and of course his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. To finally end generations-old feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys, Draco and Ginny's grandfathers had a magical agreement that entails Draco and Ginny to marry each other or else lead Lucius and Arthur to their deaths. Will hate persist or perhaps love will bloom?  
Categories: [Works in Progress](http://www.dracoandginny.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Arthur Weasley, Blaise Zabini (boy), Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Other Characters  
Compliant with:  None  
Era:  Hogwarts-era  
Genres:  Drama, Humor, Romance  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  7 Completed: No  
Word count: 20761 Read: 984  
Published: Jun 13, 2020 Updated: Sep 02, 2020 

Chapter 6 by ginevramalfoy0811

Ginny stays cooped up on her bedroom the next day. The breakfast and lunch that Ron brought up remain untouched. Her tears are yet to stop though. She has been processing yesterday‘s revelations. She kept on thinking what she should do next. Should she tell Harry? But how should she explain it to him?

How could “We need to break up because it turns out I am engaged to your archenemy” ever be gentle? Does “We have to do this to save our fathers” make it sound more reasonable? It is not just dumping him in front of Draco Malfoy. It is much much worse. She is actually marrying his nemesis.

She hears Pigwidgeon's muffled hoots. Ron's owl is perched on her windowsill. Ginny pushes up the glass pane. She replaced the letter between Pig's beak with a small piece of toast from her plate. Seeing the familiar envelope, she already knows who has sent it.. Impatient as ever, her older brother just could not shut his mouth.

"Ginny,

This might sound silly but I have to ask, how are you? Even if it's not his business, Ronald has oriented me of what transpired yesterday. I could only imagine how shocking and confusing it must have been to you.

With the books that I have, I did a quick research about the specific blood curse inflicted on Mr. Weasley and Malfoy's dad. I failed to gather other information beyond the basic facts that your family surely knows already. It is frustrating that my brains could not be much of help to you right now. If only we could use Harry's Invisibility Cloak to break into the Hogwarts Library's Restricted Section. Although for sure the Malfoys already checked everything about the Dark Arts that could get them out of the agreement.. It is their forte after all.

Your brother said that the wedding has already been scheduled next week. Have you figured out how to tell Harry? The Dursleys have changed their telephone number since your brothers' last call. You can send me the letter if you want. I will mail it to Harry by express Muggle post instead.

My heart aches for both of you. Merlin knows you deserve each other. Fate must be joking for placing that obnoxious rascal between the two of you.

Whatever happens, I am here for you.

Hermione"

Ginny sighs deeply. Oh how fast her love story with Harry has turned into a tragedy. She hastily wiped the tears on her face upon hearing someone knocking on her door. Assuming that it is Ron she yells,

"GO AWAY BLABBERMOUTH!"

"Ginevra...It is me, your mother" Oops. But she is not yet in the mood to speak with her either. She has not recovered from feeling betrayed and being guilty that she feels that way.

The door creaks as her mum steps inside, holding what seems to be a dinner tray.

"You hardly touched your food Ginny, " Her mother noted as she switched the cold food with the fresh ones.

"I am not hungry" Ginny mumbles.

"You should eat dear" Her mum just shook her head.

"Who would have an appetite after learning that she has been forced into marrying the resident school bully" She petulantly replies. Her mum puts down the tray on her study table. She then pulls out the chair to sit beside Ginny's bed.

"We are very sorry Ginny that this is our only option" Her mum reaches for her hands, squeezing them tightly.

"But we are like strangers. We do not even like each other. For Godric sake, we are both dating other people!" Ginny's tears are back again.

"You do?" Her mum looks at her with questioning eyes.

"His girlfriend is a Slytherin, a year younger than me. A pretty ballerina. He loves her enough to propose to her. But he got rejected." Her mum's fingers over her hands tightens.

"Maybe that rejection made him crazy enough to even consider this." Ginny releases her hands from her mum's grasp.

"Harry and I are finally together! After pining for him since I was 10, he finally noticed me Mum. We are falling in love with each other!" Ginny is now sobbing.

"Oh dear" Her mother weeps as she hugs her only daughter, "I am..we are really sorry Ginny. Harry is a fine lad...he is like my own son...but...oh dear...what have we done..."

Ginny wakes up into a sunlit morning. A pale gold dress hangs outside her dresser. She last wore it as a bridesmaid in Bill's wedding to Fleur Delacour. Her mum picks it as the only appropriate clothing she could wear for today. They are going to meet the Malfoys in their residence at Wiltshire. It is to formalize the engagement and discuss the nitty-gritty of the wedding.

Against her will, she dresses up and applies some make-up. Even if she hates the whole situation, she does not like to appear shabby in front of that stuck-up family. She grabs a thin black coat to cover up her dress, that Aunt Muriel labeled as "too low cut", during floo travel.

Her parents are waiting for her downstairs. They too are wearing their best clothes. Her dad's face is not as pale as two days ago. Beside him, a creature wrapped in a grey pillow case and has long, bat-like ears is dramatically bowing at her.

"Good morning Missuz. I am Dobby, Master Lucius' house-elf."  
This is her first time seeing a house-elf up close and greeting her this way.

"Master sent Dobby to fetch Young Master's Wheezy and the Wheezy's parents" Dobby says with his neck still bent down.

"Dobby must accompany the Missuz Wheezy to the Manor. Dobby knows the way" Dobby cautiously glances at Ginny.

"Well thank you Dobby" Suprised at Ginny's gratitude, Dobby bows down lower with his pencil-like nose almost touching the floor.

"I thought we will floo" Ginny inquires as they step out into the porch.

Her dad is the one who answers, "Part of their security measures, the temporary floo network that would connect the Burrow with the Manor is still pending approval. They have sent Dobby here instead to apparate us to the nearest spot outside the property"

"How paranoid" Ginny grumbles.

They arrived in a wide gravel driveway that narrows down into a straight lane off the impressive wrought-iron gates. As if sensing their presence, the iron transforms into a face demanding their names and purpose of entry.

"We are the Weasleys-" But before her mum could continue, the gates swung open to let them pass.

Dobby leads them further into the driveway bordered by high, manicured yew hedge. Ginny could here water cascading from a fountain or two. There are also albino peacocks freely roaming the lawns. Ginny's eyes are filled with awe as they approach a large, magnificent building. It is much more than a house but a little less than a castle. Is that why it is called a manor? No wonder Draco Malfoy is such a spoiled brat. Their family has money, lots of it. The downstairs window panes are even made of diamonds! Old rich pureblood indeed.

Without anyone visibly opening it, the front door swings inward for them. They step into a grand foyer, a huge portrait hangs on the right side. The man on the painting has blond hair, a pale face, and around the same age as her deceased grandpa. He looks at them smugly before saying, "So the red-heads are finally here"

Ginny reads the label under the frame, "ABRAXAS MALFOY"

Their eyes meet and he mischievously winks at her, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Ginevra Weasley".

\--------

Draco Malfoy is sitting comfortably in his favorite arm chair. He and his parents Lucius and Narcissa, have already settled in the white drawing room for half an hour now. They are waiting for the arrival of their special guests. His mother insisted that they should look confident but normal. So the three of them dressed up in their usual smart casual clothes when inside the manor. Draco doubts that they appear ordinary enough to not make his fiance and future in-laws out of place. The Gryffindor Weasleys in a Slytherin den is a rare phenomenon in itself.

His parents have already discussed with him the magical agreement and blood curse in detail. Contrary to the cold facade they portray in public, they are close as a family in their own unique way. He respects his parents. They love and care for him, so much that they are willing to provide him with almost anything he wants or needs. But they could be overprotective of their only child, depriving him of complete freedom. Hence, his future has already been laid out for him.

Just like his father, Draco will not engage in plebian work after Hogwarts. He will be his father's apprentice in overseeing their group of companies, properties and other investments he will inherit later on. The only career they expect of him is becoming the perfect head of the Malfoy family. He is not allowed to deviate from this path. Even without his grandfather's interference, they would have had arranged his marriage to another daughter of a Sacred 28 family to continue their strong pureblood line. Either way, it seems Astoria is not an option. How ironic that based on their standards, the Greengrass is not as wealthy or as healthy. Malfoys are control-freaks like that.

Despite the temptation to rebel, he is not risking his father's life. He is a filial son but as a Slytherin he would not back down without a fight. So he agrees with conditions. After all, relationships are about compromises, right?

When Ginny Weasley entered the room with her parents, Draco rises from his seat. He welcomes them with the most authentic smile he could muster.

"We are glad you could join us," He hears his mother greet them with familiarity. They must have gotten acquainted as they turn this mess into the wedding of the century.

"Good to see you again Narcissa, Lucius" Molly Weasley is not as fat as he had imagined her when he was teasing the Weasel back in second year.

"Pleasure" His father directs a curt smile towards Arthur Weasley. They both look frail.

"Hello Ginevra" The little Weasley cringed upon hearing her first name. She froze when his mother pulled her into a gentle embrace and kissed both of her cheeks. What a trick from the Black side of the family, shock the enemy before they can.

Well Black blood runs through his veins as well so,

"It is an honor to finally meet you Mr and Mrs. Weasley" Draco shakes hands with the Weasley patriarch. He then turns to his future mother-in-law to kiss her right hand. They are definitely not expecting this kind of hospitality.

He smiles handsomely at his fiance as he reaches for her right hand. Gold compliments her skin. The cut maximized her petite frame and accentuated her legs. She tries to pull away but he just tightened his grasp. After kissing it, he triumphantly grins at her. She glares back.

She ends up sitting on his right side after her mother not so subtly pushed her to his direction so that her parents could sit on her right facing his parents on the sofa to his left. Ricky, Draco's personal house-elf, appears with a cart filled with platters of biscuits, cookies, scones, and sandwiches as well as pots of coffee and tea. He disapparated with a pop after serving them properly.

"This is the ring from our side" Mrs. Weasley hands his mother a small red velvet box. His father summons the golden capsule bearing the scroll. His mother pulls out another platinum wedding band from a similar but green box and places it over the larger ring. Once connected, both glow and float towards the hole in the capsule as if locking it.

"The scroll has officially acknowledged your upcoming magical bonding" His soon-to-be father-in-law explains. As if cursing two bloodlines was not enough disclaimer that they should get married next week.

Their parents try to send them congratulatory smiles that only made the atmosphere more awkward than it already is. Noting that the Weaslette has no appetite to react or eat, Draco decided that it is the perfect chance to rattle her more.

"What are you doing?" She whispers to him as he kneels in one knee in front of her.

"What are you on?" Ignoring her confusion, he opens the small black jewelry box he is holding.

"Thank you for agreeing to marry me." He then slips the Malfoy engagement ring to her left ring finger. He smirks at her stunned face.

\--------

Did Draco Malfoy just propose to her? Could that even be considered a proposal at all? It is more like him emphasizing that she being here with her parents mean they are all in the same page. He said thank you? What a sarcastic gratitude at that. And he smirked at her, once that posh but very lovely ring is safely at her finger.

She hears her mother gasped, “That is sweet of you Draco”

Her future mother-in-law praised her soon-to-be husband, “Very well son, you picked a wonderful ring”

She continues, “The Malfoy family is known for its extensive jewelry collection. We have the pieces for just about any occasion. As the heir, Draco has access to it. He could choose whichever he would like for his future wife. I must say he has good taste.”

“Emerald and diamonds suit you Ginevra” Did she just receive a compliment from Lucius Malfoy?

She peeks at her left finger. There at the center is an emerald, accented with petal-shaped diamonds. Smaller green diamonds line the white gold band. She is donning the most precious flower she has received from anyone. And it surely costs more than their house and all the Weasley assets combined. Is the price of her soul enough compensation if ever she loses the ring?

‘Probably not’ Ginny thought as she catches a glimpse of Malfoy sipping his coffee while staring at her, his left eyebrow cocked.

Their parents have shifted the subject into invitations.

“Minister Cornelius Fudge and Minister-elect Rufus Scrimgeour already confirmed their attendance” Her dad turns to her future father-in-law, surprise evident on his face.

“As per your request, Albus Dumbledore will officiate the ceremony” Malfoy snaps his head to his mother.

“Thank you Narcissa, Minerva will be coming too right?” Her mother inquires.

“Of course, as Ginevra’s head of house” Narcissa Malfoy assures her,

“Severus will also be here”

“Great.” Malfoy grunts. His mother just smiled at him, “He is your godfather Draco”

Figures. That is why he is the favorite student.

“Maybe you are forgetting Professors Flitwick and Sprout. Or why not invite the rest of Hogwarts” Malfoy says sarcastically.

“Draco” His father chastised him.

“Do you want to invite your friends-“ But her mother did not finish her question.

“NOOOOO” The younger couple yelled in unison.

All eyes are on them. Ginny gulps, “I was thinking that this should be like…you know…small, intimate wedding. Like for immediate families kind of thing.”

“Well all your brothers are coming of course” His dad guarantees her,

“And our in-laws, the Delacours”

“I was thinking of inviting a few other relatives too, like your Aunt Muriel” Her mum adds.

“Not Aunt Muriel!” Ginny groans, “You know she is such a gossip!”

“But Ginny, she can lend you her goblin-made tiara” She is not interested in sharing a wedding theme with Fleur right now.

“Molly, there is no shortage of tiaras and precious headpieces for Ginevra” They are really in first-name basis now huh.

“No need to invite Aunt Muriel, Mum” Her mum let out a defeated sigh. She sees her dad squeezing her mum’s hands,

“Gin-bug, I think it is alright to ask your close friends to join us…Luna, Hermione, Har-“

“So exes are also welcome now,” Malfoy scoffs from his arm chair. Ginny narrows her eyes at him.

He sent her a challenging smile. The ferret is provoking her. He knows about Harry. He also seems to have an idea that Ginny have not broken up with her boyfriend yet but she is already busy planning her wedding with him.

“Family and a few family friends are enough guests for me” She replies.

“I agree with maintaining the privacy” Draco seconded her.

“Well. Your friends and classmates will eventually know about it when they read the Prophet” Narcissa Malfoy says nonchalantly.

“WHAT?!” Ginny splutters.

“We will be announcing your engagement on the day of the wedding. And the actual wedding, the day after. As it is a marriage between two ancient pureblood families, it is only appropriate that it would be on paper,” Her fiancée’s mother explains.

“And you are okay with this?” She turns to her future husband who just shook his head.

“Ginevra. There is nothing to be embarrassed about joining our family” Lucius Malfoy cool voice echoes in the whole room, “It is actually unto your advantage”

She desperately wanted to roll her eyes. More so, when a photographer came to take pictures of her and Draco showing the engagement ring then the two of them with their families. Headline worthy indeed.

Draco joined their fathers in the other room upon Dobby’s announcement that the healers from St. Mungo’s have arrived, leaving Ginny alone with the two women. The three of them are browsing catalogues to select a design for her wedding dress. Madam Malkin’s is not even an option. The Malfoys prefer the upscale Twilfitt and Tattings. The owner is coming herself for the fitting.

Her mum pulls out miniature rolls of fabric from her purse. Tapping her wand, they morphed into their original size revealing a bundle of fine white lace and luxurious textiles in green, grey, and taupe colors.

“I have been saving this for Ginny’s wedding. I hope we can include these in the outfits.” Her mum says softly. Narcissa Malfoy nods in affirmation.

Madam Tattings arrived, transfiguring the sample dresses she brought into the designs that the three of them, well the mothers, picked from the magazines. After modeling the dresses in front of the older women, they decided on some sort of white convertible dress. Ginny did not pay much attention on Madam Tattings’ final sketch. It is just clothing anyway, she could handle one more surprise. Would there be more shocking than marrying the handsome beast instead of his dream prince charming?

Wait. Erase that. She does not think that Draco Malfoy is good-looking in black slacks and dark grey long sleeves. She is also gonna pause her imagination of him in a tuxedo.

\--------

They just finished a very entertaining lunch. It was funny to watch the girl-Weasel struggling with using the correct utensils for the dishes in front of her. The meals were the sample menu for the wedding catering. The two of them just passively let their parents decide the final food selection. Although his fiancé’s mother insisted that she is going to bake the wedding cake herself. He almost chuckled when he saw his mother’s astonished face. The gesture was so domestic and unfamiliar to her. Realizing the other woman’s determination, she reluctantly agreed.

They proceeded to the ground floor ballroom. The little Weasley gapes at the grand interior. She recovers quickly but Draco catches her grumbling “Show-off”. She has not even seen the rest of manor yet.

“Circular tables will look better, right?” He hears his mother comments.

“With Tifanny chairs…” The Weaslette’s mother says.

“Oh and we can provide the flowers for the tables’ center piece” She adds, “You don’t have to worry for Ginny’s bouquet as well, I will do the arrangement.

Draco could sense that his mother almost had a heart attack at the Weasleys’ preference for DIY.

“If you are…sure…” His mother replies hesitantly.

Their fathers discussed the other important people who would come. When their mothers finished talking about the stage, lights, and decorations, they lead the Weasley back to the white drawing room.

“You can floo on your way back to your house” His father tells the red-headed but harmless family “It can be Ginevra’s route tomorrow”

“I need to go back here tomorrow?” She blurts out. “Why? Didn’t you talk enough?”

“As part of wedding preparations, you will start your lessons” His mother chimes in.

“What lessons?” She asks her parents.

But Draco answers for them, “Obviously, you need a crash course on etiquette”.

She frowns at his statement. But her parents did not contradict him. Instead, her mother pulls her towards the fireplace. Her father throws a handful of floo powder then utters, “The Burrow”.

\--------

Despite her protests, Ginny came again to Malfoy Manor. Her mum argues that learning more about being a “lady” would surely benefit her in the future and Ginny could just think of it as a finishing school they would not have afforded to send her to.

Narcissa Malfoy welcomed her, standing tall and slim. “Good morning Ginevra”

They head out of the drawing room then entered an elegant sitting room with ornate furnishings. One house-elf is preparing the cart of tea and snacks while another is arranging a stack of books in the coffee table.

“Estel” Narcissa calls out. The younger looking elf steps forward, wearing a light green tea-towel draped like a toga.

“She will be assisting you from today” Narcissa announces. Estel shyly smiles before doing a courtesy and a bow to Ginny.

“Ronda.” The older elf is clothed in a dark green tea-towel shaped like a dress. She hurries beside her mistress, handing her a parchment.

“Have a sit Ginevra” They both settled in a very comfortable sofa.

“Being a bride can be hectic so I prepared a schedule for you to follow” The Malfoy matriarch shows her the list:

“May 29

History and Genealogy  
Clothes Fitting  
Dining Etiquette  
History and Genealogy  
Quiz”

The prat is not joking. She will indeed be studying etiquette! There is even a quiz! This feels like school.

“May 30

History and Genealogy  
Posture and Walk  
Dining Etiquette and Social Graces  
Fashion and Beauty  
Music and Dance”

Uh oh. She likes to slouch. And what music does she have to learn?

“June 1

History and Genealogy  
Posture and Walk  
Dining Etiquette and Social Graces  
Hair and Make-up Test  
Dance”

There is a test for hair and make-up? Why?

“June 2  
Final Wedding Dress Fitting  
Spa treatment”

Will this be relaxing or not?

“June 3

Hair and Make-up  
Wedding Dress  
Wedding Ceremony  
Reception Dinner  
Fireworks  
First Night in the Manor  
Honeymoon”

WHAT HONEYMOON?

“You should start with this” The blond woman hands her a book with the title, “The Malfoy Legacy”

“I will get back to you in two hours. I have some errands to do” Before Ginny could react, her future mother-in-law was already out of the door. She is left alone with Estel.

“Sanctimonia Vincet Semper” She pronounces. “What does that even mean?”

She flips one more page, “WHAT? The Malfoy line has been around for a THOUSAND YEARS?!”

Ginny has a lot to study.

Turned out the “Clothes Fitting” was about getting measured for casual, smart casual, formal and all the other types of clothing for different seasons.

“As the young Lady Malfoy,” Ginny almost cringed at that, “It is imperative that you dress properly in whatever occasion you find yourself in”

Dining etiquette took place during lunch. She was taught the proper placement of utensils, which fork or spoon she should use for different types of food, and the correct size of goblet for each kind of drink. To Ginny’s immense relief, both Malfoy men were absent in the dining table. She could have not handled their criticizing gazes.

After the nerve-wracking meal, she went back to reading the book. She was browsing through parchment of important dates in the Malfoy timeline when she had enough.

“THIS IS SO BORING” She groans. “Feels like revising for O.W.L.s all over again”

Estel has not come back yet from getting her more snacks. She peeks beyond the door of the sitting room. The hallway is deserted. Which door is the loo again? Okay so that is the music room, then the dining room.

“AHA!” Ginny squeals when she pushed the right door. She got  
disoriented again when she step out of the toilet. She opens another door, a carpeted lounge inside is connected to a card room and a,

“Is that billiards?” Ginny walks closely to the large rectangular table, “And I thought we were the blood-traitors”

Ginny is about to touch the door at the end of the room when she hears a squeaky voice from the back hall,

“Missuz…Estel is calling Missuz Weazley…Missuz”

“Estel?” Ginny calls out.

“Missuz! Estel is so sorry to the soon-young mistress for leaving her alone” Estel prostrate in front of Ginny. Her tennis ball-like yellowish eyes filled with tears.

“It is not your fault Estel. I just lost my way from the loo” But Estel cried harder and started banging her head on the floor, “Estel made Missuz lost when Mistress needs to see her. Estel is a bad elf.”

“Hey stop that! You’re hurting yourself!” The house-elf paused from her self-punishment.

“Mrs. Malfoy is looking for me?” She inquires, pulling Estel from the floor.

“Yes Missuz. Mistress said Missuz needs to do her quiz” Fucking shit!

When they went back to the sitting room, Narcissa Malfoy is already seated elegantly in the sofa. She sent them a disapproving look.

“Ginevra, have a seat. I will just ask a few questions to know what you have learned so far” Her soon-to-be mother-in-law says coolly. But Ginny sensed her words as chilly.

Ginny instinctively reaches for the quill perhaps to chew or fidget on it..

“What is the Malfoy family motto?” Was that the three Latin words? Is it Sanctity Vincent Simper?

When she did not answer, another question came up, “What year did Armand Malfoy arrive in Great Britain with the Norman Invasion?”

Was it 1100? The older woman’s lips are now pursed into a thin line.

“Which English king granted Armand the Malfoy’s land in Wiltshire?” Really a monarch gave them this property? Wait she read that but who?

When she again failed to reply, she sees her fiancée’s mother standing up. Ginny is officially intimidated.

“I gave a specific order.” The harsh tone made Ginny’s heart skip a beat.

“Mrs. Malfoy, I am really sor-“

“Do you want the Malfoy name to be humiliated? You know very well that the future mistress of the house should be educated properly.” Ginny’s eyes enlarged when she sees Narcissa pulling out her wand. It is not pointed at her though but towards the scared house-elf beside her.

“You need to be punished” But Ginny intercepted it with her quill.  
Like a sword, she used her quill to push the wand away from Estel’s nose, “I think…I am remembering some things now”.

The older woman raises her eyebrows at her future daughter-in-law. Ginny pretends to lean her forehead on her left hand. But this is just her tactic to check out the codes she wrote on her wrist earlier,

“The Malfoy family motto is “Sanctimonia Vincet Semper”…

\--------

Draco Malfoy just got home from meeting Blaise in Diagon Alley. He almost tackled his bestfriend for laughing at him. The topic of their conversation? Draco’s upcoming nuptials with Ginny Weasley.

“Karma is such a bitch.” Blaise said. “This is your punishment for bullying her brother, Granger, and Potter in the past.

“Shut it” Draco tried stopping his bestfriend from teasing him.

“Or maybe we should look at this as kismet.” Blaise chuckled. “You and Ginny Weasley have always been meant for each other”

“You are crazy” He glared before turning his back at the still snickering Slytherin.

“Oooh your soon-to-be wife likes chocolates. That will surely energize her when studying being a prim and proper lady. ” Blaise reminded him.  
  
That is why Draco is carrying a box of assorted chocolates when he entered the sitting room where his red-head fiancé is.

“What are you doing here?” She blurts out when they made eye contact.

“Hello to you too Weasley” He shakes his head. “In case you are forgetting, I live here”

The girl in front of him is far from being a lady. She has bread crumbs on her maroon knitted blouse. Is that spilled tea on her white skirt?

“I did not see you yesterday” She probes.

“I was not aware that you missed me” He counters, causing her to look at the books spread out on the table.

“Ewww” She scoffs, “Go away if you’re just going to bother me”

“Catch!” With her chaser reflexes, she easily secured the box of chocolates to her hands.

“A friend told me you like chocolates” Draco answers her questioning glance. Her frown turns into a surprise when she spots the varied chocolates inside the box.

“Th..Thank you” She mumbles, avoiding his gaze. He smirks at her barely-contained amazement.

“Let’s go to the music room” He announces.

“Why?” She is startled.

“My mother said you have to start your music and dance lessons” He hears her grunt.

“Come on…She asked me to teach you.” Did she just say “Fuck”

“And how would you do that Maestro Malfoy?” He closes his eyes at her vulgarity. He shut her up when he started playing Blue Danube on the piano.

“You can play the piano?” Is it not obvious enough?

“Weasley, not because you can’t doesn’t mean the other purebloods don’t” He explains, “This is basic”

“Forgive my ignorance Your Majesty” She does a mock curtsy. But Draco takes the chance to correct her posture, “Straighten your back then gently bend forward”

After turning on the phonograph, Draco swiftly pulls Ginny into a starting position for the waltz.

“Hey!” She yelps.

“Show me what you have learned from the Yule Ball” He playfully demands.

“That’s so long ago. Get off me Malfoy” But Draco just tightened his grip on her.

“Give it up.” His fiancé stops fidgeting, “Stop being a coward and let go of Harry Potter. Your infatuation, admiration of him, whatever you call it”

“Easy for you to say” She spats.

His letter for Astoria is probably on its way to Bulgaria at the moment, “You’re not the only one who has to make sacrifices Weasley”

\--------

Reflecting on Draco’s words, Ginny finally found the courage to tell Harry everything.

“Dearest Harry,

I hope this message reaches you. Maybe someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me for what I am about to tell you.

Harry James Potter, I have liked you, loved you since I was 10. The past 2 months have been a dream come true. The sweet memories we have shared are unforgettable. But it is time to face the reality.

Thus it is with deepest regret that I am breaking up with you. I recently learned that I have been engaged to Draco Malfoy for 15 years now. We need to get married before he turns 17 or else both of our fathers will die. Our grandfathers have cursed their blood and our marriage is the only cure. I am very sorry for breaking your heart so that I could save theirs.

Though my heart is shattered into a thousand pieces, I know that it is not enough to make up for what we could never be.

I love you but I am sorry,

Ginny”

After sending out the letter, she dashed downstairs and hugged her dad. She cries on his chest.

“Everything is going to be fine” He assures her. He embraced her tightly as he tenderly sways her left to right as if they are on their own version of father-daughter waltz.

End Notes:

Oh that was long. I contemplated if I should have divided this into two chapters but then I realized that it is August 11. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! Everything Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's. The scenes about the ring, lady training before the wedding and Draco giving Ginny chocolates have been inspired by Goong/Princess Hours. The rest is my creation. Enjoy!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewstory.php?sid=7629>  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Wizarding War did not have to happen. The Dark Lord has long been defeated since Harry Potter was saved by his mother's love from Voldemort's killing curse. The orphaned Boy-Who-Lived attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he met his bestfriends Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, and of course his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. To finally end generations-old feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys, Draco and Ginny's grandfathers had a magical agreement that entails Draco and Ginny to marry each other or else lead Lucius and Arthur to their deaths. Will hate persist or perhaps love will bloom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit late. But it is better to be late than never or so they say. I have been inflicted with perfection procrastination these past few weeks. I could not begin this chapter because I wanted all the details to be perfect and in-synced. I let myself get side-tracked. I even made some drabbles of Feltwright. Yes, of Tom Felton and Bonnie Wright. They actually look good together. So if anyone knows where I can post them. Hahaha. Anyway, I redirected myself to finally write this chapter I was being meticulous about. I reminded myself that practice makes perfect. But no one is perfect, so why practice. Still, I persisted to write. The wedding vows have been sourced from different wedding websites. And of course Harry Potter books were the reference of Dumbledore's lines. Tell me what you think about it.

  
Perhaps Love by ginevramalfoy0811

  
[Perhaps Love](http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewstory.php?sid=7629) by [ginevramalfoy0811](http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewuser.php?uid=31922)  


  
Summary: The Second Wizarding War did not have to happen. The Dark Lord has long been defeated since Harry Potter was saved by his mother's love from Voldemort's killing curse. The orphaned Boy-Who-Lived attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he met his bestfriends Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, and of course his nemesis, Draco Malfoy. To finally end generations-old feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys, Draco and Ginny's grandfathers had a magical agreement that entails Draco and Ginny to marry each other or else lead Lucius and Arthur to their deaths. Will hate persist or perhaps love will bloom?  
Categories: [Works in Progress](http://www.dracoandginny.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Arthur Weasley, Blaise Zabini (boy), Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Other Characters  
Compliant with:  None  
Era:  Hogwarts-era  
Genres:  Drama, Humor, Romance  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  7 Completed: No  
Word count: 20761 Read: 984  
Published: Jun 13, 2020 Updated: Sep 02, 2020 

Chapter 7 by ginevramalfoy0811

3rd of June 1997

Who would have thought that 2 days before Draco Malfoy’s 17th birthday is his wedding to Ginny Weasley. Obviously, he did not. Turned out, creative imagination is not his strong trait. Because here he is in his childhood bedroom, getting dressed as a groom. He was busy fixing his emerald green tie that he did not realize his father, Lucius, has already entered the room.

“Let me” The older Malfoy says as he stands beside his son in front of the mirror. Draco turns to his left to face his father who is wearing a long black coat over a suit of the same color.

After adjusting his son’s tie, Lucius taps Draco’s shoulders as if straightening his white dress shirt. Ricky then hands the cement grey vest to Draco. The younger Malfoy buttoned it up. Glancing at the mirror, he saw his father staring at him while smiling slightly. Lucius reached out for the silver grey tuxedo that Ricky was holding. Draco spreads his arms as his father carefully dons the suit into him.

Seeing the reflection of his heir in the mirror, Lucius could not help but smile.

“You look good son. As always, you make me very proud” Surprised at his father’s endearing words, Draco just nodded.

Lucius shows him a vintage pure silver pocket watch. Its case body and half hunter cover are embedded with ancient runes. The latch release and crown are shaped like the head of the same snake as that on Lucius’ walking stick.

“Of course. Nothing less as the wedding gift to the Malfoy heir” Lucius gave Draco the watch before pinning the silver chain to the second button of the vest. The numbers around the front cover are carved in white. Emerald hands are visible from the small crystal. Pressing the snake-like latch, Draco unlocks the case. Inside is a magical clock. In place of hours on the clock’s face were a series of possible locations with now three platinum hands bearing their faces pointed at “Home”.

“Aside from being aesthetically pleasing, it is also practical and useful isn’t it?” Lucius says as he smoothen the rest of Draco’s suit, making the younger Malfoy wonder if his father is actually referring to someone else. “You need that extra hand, now that Ginevra will be joining our family today as your wife”

“Draco, my son. You are very handsome” His mother, Narcissa, came bursting into the room holding the Weasley’s DIY rustic corsage boutonniere. Reality hits really hard.

\--------

“Parfaite!” exclaims the slim, brown-haired French man in front of Ginny Weasley. Coming from Claude, that sounds like she got an outstanding score for all the hair and make-up tests and procedure she has gone through up to this day. Ginny lost track of how long she has been sitting across the mirror spelled to hide her reflection while Claude applies his magic on her ordinary face and wild flaming hair.

“Tres belle!” He clasped his hands and the large mirror cleared out to reveal her new look. Shock is an understatement. She is almost unrecognizable. Her hair is in a complicated chignon. With her fair complexion highlighted, freckles concealed, eyebrows wonderfully shaped and brown eyes emphasized, capped off with a tinge of blush on her cheeks and pinkish red lips- just like what they have been aiming for. She looks simple, light, and natural but

“Beautiful” Estel, the house-elf beside her, coos. She is wearing a metallic green tea towel shaped like a dress plus a silver ribbon tied as a bow on her head. She looks like a gift. “Missuz iz very pretty. Beautiful Missuz.”

“Thank you” Still not used to Ginny’s gratitude towards the servants, Estel bows deeply until her nose almost touched Ginny’s ivory kid suede closed toe heels.

“Mademoiselle…It iz time for the dress” Claude announces. And they all looked at this year’s fashion masterpiece by Madam Tattings. As if he is the godmother from the Muggles’ Cinderella story, Claude flicked his wand and the wedding gown flew from the mannequin to Ginny’s right side.

Ginny consciously removes the ankle-length, off-white silk couture robe covering the two-piece nude-colored lingerie she is wearing underneath. Estel holds the discarded clothing for her. Ginny then tentatively grasps the satin fabric before Claude helps her in donning the striking ivory dress. The top is a patterned lace cover-up with ¾ long sleeves while the bodice is in A-line with a cathedral length train. She could not help but feel like she is a pauper turned princess attending a huge ball.

“Magnifique!” Claude squeals in delight as he gives her another once over.

“Quite” Narcissa comments as she studies Ginny in the mirror. Her future mother-in-law is wearing a metallic grey dress with patterned long sleeves and floor-length pleated skirt. She opens a foot-sized black velvet jewelry box. Inside are matching tiara, earrings, and bracelet- all bejeweled with diamonds and emeralds.

“Mrs. Malfoy. This is…too much…I can’t…” Ginny blurts out.

“No…This is what the Malfoy bride deserves. And I picked these accessories as they complement well your rings and dress.” Narcissa lifts one tear drop earring from the cushion and fastens it into Ginny’s left ear followed by the other.

“Claude…would you be a darling and get the veil” The French man enthusiastically agreed. Within seconds, he has attached the fingertip-length see-through veil into the tiara. The band was lined with small diamonds and emerald, at the center was a two-inch oval-shaped emerald. Narcissa then gracefully placed the headdress on Ginny’s hair, “You look perfect Ginevra".

Narcissa exited the room quietly when Molly came to see her only daughter. The Weasley matriarch is clothed in a metallic taupe grey sheath dress with warm taupe wrist-length cover-up.

“My lovely daughter!” She said, teary-eyed. Good thing, Claude’s assistant Jacque, used waterproof mascara.

“Time flies so fast. As if it was only yesterday when I held you for the first time as my baby girl. Now you have grown up into a pretty woman, a beautiful bride.” Molly sniffs from her handkerchief as she side-hugs Ginny, careful not to crumple both of their dresses.

“Thank you dear for everything. We are very fortunate to have you Ginny” Molly pulls down the veil to cover her daughter’s face.

“This is the Weasley touch that will complete your wedding look” Her mother beamed, handing her an asymmetrical bouquet made of peonies, roses, hydrangea, daisy, carnation and dahlia in white, pink, orange and red hues interspersed with greens- all from the Burrow.

“These flowers have been enchanted to remain fresh and last forever…just like you are a daughter to us” Ginny embraced her mother tightly, “Oh mum!”

\--------

Once the pianist began playing Pachelbel’s Canon in D, Draco Malfoy turned his attention towards the ballroom entrance. Ginny Weasley is gracefully walking down the aisle with her father. All his mother’s efforts have paid off. The French beauty team has turned the red-head country bumpkin into an elegant pureblood bride. She seems to be floating, the voluminous tail of her dress making soft waves as she moves. The “ugly duckling” has become a swan.

As they come near him, he notes how her face appears to be glowing behind her veil. Draco refused to use the term “radiant” though. Once they reached the well-decorated platform, her father tenderly stirs her to Draco. The bride hesitantly accepted the left hand that the groom extended. Draco then assisted her so that she could position herself comfortably in front of him. Now that they are face to face, Albus Dumbledore magnified his voice to address the audience.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls. We are the lucky witnesses to the joining of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Ginevra Molly Weasley in marriage. As they promise to love, trust, and honor one another and happily spend the rest of their lives together. “

Weasley’s right hand suddenly felt clammy. Is she trembling?

“It matters not what someone is born, it’s what they grow to be. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. We’ve all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That’s who we really are. We can’t choose our fate but we can choose others”

Funny. Aren’t they the only two people who do not have any choice but to be stuck together forever?

“It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love”

This is new. Draco and Dumbledore actually agreed on something.

“But you can work together towards a long-lasting marriage. Deep in your heart and soul is its source”

Or not.

“Where your treasure is, there will be your heart also. There are just some things you can’t share without liking each other. Oh to be young and feel love’s keen sting!”

Weasley actually blushed at that?

“Marriage is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. Indifference and neglect often do more than outright dislike”

Did that old fool just glance at Draco when he said that?

“Time will not slow down when something unpleasant lies ahead”  
What could probably top this ordeal.

“Remember though that we only are as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. You are protected by your ability to love”

The headmaster is being his usual self, a broken phonograph. Dumbledore then asked the couple to intertwine their right forearms.

“Draco, do you choose Ginevra to be your wife and your only love  
To dream, live, play, and laugh together  
To always seek out the best in her  
To always be faithful and love her with all your heart  
From this day onward, until the very end?”

This is really happening. Draco is slightly shaking now, “I do”

“Ginevra, do you choose Draco to be your husband and your only love;  
To dream, live, play, and laugh together  
To always seek out the best in him  
To always be faithful and love him with all your heart  
From this day onward, until the very end?”

He heard her nervously reply, “I do”

Dumbledore then calls out, “The rings please.”

The two wedding bands floated from the scroll to the space between Draco and Ginny.

Dumbledore continues, “May these serve as a powerful reminder of your marriage and commitment to each other. These symbolize your pledge to love each other forever, through thick and through thin, and with all that you have. For love is eternal”

Draco reached out for the smaller platinum band, its upper portion lined with diamonds, “With this ring, I marry you Ginevra”

He has not called her by her given name before. The letters MW glow as he inserts the ring on her finger, next to the engagement ring. It is his bride’s turn. She grasps for the plain but larger platinum band, “With this ring, I marry you Draco”

His first name sounds foreign coming from her mouth. The same letters engraved inside the ring glowed when she slipped it into his finger.

“Then I declare you bonded for life!” Is that twinkle on Dumbledore’s eyes? “You may now kiss the bride!”  
  
Draco clears his throat. Does he actually feel anxious? Well, how could he not. He would be kissing the Weaslette, Ginny Weasley. Well technically she has become a Malfoy a few seconds ago. Does that even matter? Lifting her veil, he could see that she is not feeling any less embarrassed than him. He could do this. It is just a kiss. They have snogged others before. It is just that, it is going be their first time doing it. Whatever. He scooped her waist, tugging her closer to him then their lips touched. As if on reflex, he deepened the kiss and she kissed him back.

With that, Dumbledore gleefully proclaimed, “Let us step into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure!”

\--------

Ginny soon found out the reason why Madam Tattings labeled her wedding dress as “convertible” and “2-in1”. The lace cover-up was removed, revealing a tube top. The train has been shortened into chapel-length. These would enable Ginny to comfortably move around during the reception to greet the guests and of course dance. She dreads both activities.

To balance her outfit, the tiara has become the necklace adorning Ginny’s upper chest and a diamond-studded bracelet clasped her right wrist. Her mane has also been restyled into a waterfall braid. Once Claude finished retouching her make-up, Ginny was hastily ushered out of the guest room with Estel in tow.

“Estel greets the Young Mistress congratulations” Squeaks the house-elf beside her. This caused Ginny to abruptly stop walking.

“What did you call me?” She asks the shy creature. She must just have heard wrong.

“Young Mistress” Estel bows down to her.

“No need to call me that Estel” Ginny says awkwardly, resuming her stride.

“But Estel must…Estel is a good elf. Young Mistress owns her now-“ Ginny cuts the elf’s explanation,

“What do you mean?” How did she become a slave owner?

“Estel is a present to Young Mistress now that Young Mistress is Young Master’s wife” Taking in the elf’s enthusiastic tennis-ball eyes, Ginny almost shrieked “What the fuck”.

“I don’t understand why you must be so slow physically and mentally” Ginny turned at the owner of the voice. Speaking of ‘Young Master”, there he is waiting at the top of the landing with both hands in his pockets. Why must a devil like him look like an angel in silver grey tuxedo?

Draco Malfoy is handsome indeed in formal clothes. Ginny blushed at the thought.

Already pissed off, the blond Slytherin raised his left eyebrow and crossed his arms, “Do you need a push from your house-elf so you would hurry up?!”

She chose to ignore his snide comment. When she came near him, she noticed again how attractive he is up close and those soft lips she felt on hers earlier. But of course he has to open his mouth, “Come on! You are as sluggish as your Cleansweep.”

Surprisingly, his pull was gentle. Ginny has no choice but to hold on to his right bicep for support. The railings have been completely decorated with red, white, pink, and yellow roses.

They could hear the portraits in the wall bustling as they descend the grand staircase.

“Aha! I always knew you would not disappoint me!” A blond-haired old man whistles from the center frame- Abraxas Malfoy, the perpetrator of this arranged marriage and now her grandfather-in-law.

“Another imbecile elderly” His grandson mutters under his breath. She redirected her attention to the ceiling where an enormous chandelier hangs surrounded with thousands of fairylights.

“Ladies and gentlemen…The newly-weds, Mr. Draco and Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy!” Minister Cornelius Fudge booms as they reach the bottom of the stairs. Fake smiles plastered on the couple’s faces.

Once they are standing on the stage, the guests started to clink their glasses. Two crystal goblets half-filled with blood red liquid appeared in their hands.

“To the newly-weds!” Ministed Fudge toasts which the others seconded. Ginny sniffs the beverage suspiciously.

“Of course you do not have any idea. It is elf-made wine. The finest quality” Her husband snorts from her right.

“And we should drink it like this, my dear WIFE” He snickers sarcastically before snaking his right hand over hers. Bewildered, Ginny copied his action. The wine actually has a fruity taste. They heard a round of applause followed by plates of food materializing in their table.

To signal dessert, a large three-tiered cake is wheeled into the stage. One look and you know it was made by Molly Weasley. The bottom layer was maroon red with golden silhouettes of the Burrow. The middle layer was gold with wild flowers from their backyard. There was a moving figurine of a red-haired girl in Quidditch robes riding a broom while carrying a quaffle. The last layer was silver with the golden snitch zooming in front of another figurine of a blond boy flying in his broomstick. On top of the cake were a snake hissing and a lion roaring.

“Cut the cake lovebirds!” Minister Fudge cheers. A silver cake knife turns up in Ginny’s right hand.

“Let’s get this done and over with” Her husband covers her hand with his and together they slice a portion of the cake’s base.

Their skinship does not end there. There is still their wedding waltz that has made Ginny extremely anxious since the first afternoon they practiced. She won’t admit it to his face but Draco Malfoy is a man of many talents. And dancing is one of them. His long-term girlfriend was even a ballerina! How could she compete with that?!

He bows down to her and extends his left hand. She timidly accepts it as she curtsy. He then leads her at the center of the ballroom. The orchestra began playing the Blue Danube.

“Thanks Merlin, you have not mutilated my feet so far” Ginny rolled her eyes at his mocking remark.

“It’s not yet too late for that SWEETHEART” She says through gritted teeth. He laughs. Is that real laughter coming from Draco Malfoy? Scary.

“Keep this up and this marriage won’t be as boring as I thought it would be” He smiled before twirling her. Her father later caught her, “Gin-bug, May I have this dance?”

“You look stunning Ginevra” Her father-in-law coolly stated during their brief waltz.

“Nice wedding Ginny” Bill heartily comments “Thank you for impressing my French in-laws”

“There is my girl on fire who got married before me!” Charlie chuckles as he spins her.

“I always knew you were born to do something great Ginny” Percy says on his turn.

“We did not know that ferret and weasel could actually look good together” The twins tease as the two of them sway her across the dance floor, “We got the fireworks to celebrate!”

“Hey Ginny” Ron greets her self-consciously. “Sorry I was not much of a brother recently. I did not get to help-”

“Oh Ron! Forget about it. There is nothing we can do about it” She says hugging him, “Too bad, I did not invite Hermione so you could have danced with her tonight”

Someone coughs behind her brother, “I believe the last dance has been reserved for me”

Ron uneasily hands her to her dashing groom. He placed his right arm to her waist, his left hand holding her right hand. She could see his wedding band shine.

“Turns out, dancing skills could not be inherited. Your mother is a natural dancer.” She raised an eyebrow at that. Did he just compliment her mother? She saw him dancing with her mum after his mother earlier.

“Glad to know some of the Weasley genes could keep up with the Malfoy standards” Then they heard noises coming from the outside.

"Fireworks!" She gasps. Ginny pulled away from her partner and scurry off to join the other spectators of the light show.

\--------

‘She definitely needs more lessons on being a lady’ Draco shakes his head as he follows her. One of her crystal-clad shoes fell off while she was running to the balcony.

He sees her clumsily balancing herself in one high heel, her right foot tip-toed over her other shoe. Her eyes remained glued on the sky filled with green, red, silver, and gold sparks.

“You are forgetting something” He whispers to her right ear. Goosebumps appeared on her bare shoulder. She gazed at him with confusion when he crouched down in front of her. Her chocolate orbs widen when he pulled her right leg. He grins at her after slipping the shoe back to her bare foot. She sends him an embarrassed smile, their surnames “MALFOY & WEASLEY” sparkling in the sky.

End Notes:

I know this is a bit late. But it is better to be late than never or so they say. I have been inflicted with perfection procrastination these past few weeks. I could not begin this chapter because I wanted all the details to be perfect and in-synced. I let myself get side-tracked. I even made some drabbles of Feltwright. Yes, of Tom Felton and Bonnie Wright. They actually look good together. So if anyone knows where I can post them. Hahaha. Anyway, I redirected myself to finally write this chapter I was being meticulous about. I reminded myself that practice makes perfect. But no one is perfect, so why practice. Still, I persisted to write. The wedding vows have been sourced from different wedding websites. And of course Harry Potter books were the reference of Dumbledore's lines. Tell me what you think about it.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.dracoandginny.com/viewstory.php?sid=7629>  



	8. Chapter 8

The banquet ended at midnight. He was so exhausted that he passed out before reaching the four-poster bed, his suit and vest hastily thrown on the nearest sofa. The recent events seem like a beautiful nightmare. A squeaky noise broke his stupor. He groans as he slowly opens his eyes. The morning after is just too soon. Two creatures are bowing at him. 

"We wishez that Young Mazter rezted well," Ricky greeted him. "I and Eztel brought brunch."

Draco glanced at the female version of his personal house-elf. The ache between his neck and right shoulder is becoming more pronounced. "But the Missiz is still sleeping, Young Master".

They all eyed the waterfall of red hair leaning against him. How did she end up with him at the foot of the bed. And they were sleeping side by side in sitting position no less. His whole body is sore, he has to get up from the floor and stretch. He shrugged his shoulder but her face remained stuck on it. His sleeve feels wet and sticky. Is that her drool?! Draco nudged her again but like a spring her body just bounced back to him. 

He pushes her head using his left index and middle fingers, "Hey...wake up."

She slightly shifted from Draco's shoulder to the side of the bed, her eyes still closed. He tries in a louder voice, "Wake up...Hey...You need to get up..." 

She ignored him again, muttering something unintelligible. Draco shakes her, "Oi! WAKE UP."

She just moaned, swatting his hands from her. Draco continued shaking her. She suddenly grasped his collar and yelled, "STOP BOTHERING ME, YOU BASTARD!"

With that, her eyes snapped open. Her hands falling on his loosened tie when they made eye contact. Realizing what she just said, she instantly shut her eyes. She clasped her hands together and rested her head on it as if she is drifting back to sleep. 

"Good night..." she murmurs, still feigning innocence of her blunder. Draco exhaled deeply to control his annoyance. He gets up as he removes his tie. "Great! You're awake. You can keep on pretending to be asleep but I am going to eat."

He saw her carefully spying the set table by the french windows with her right eye. Draco shook his head at her behavior. Good morning reality. 

\--------

  
Ginny is trying her best to look anywhere but the blond across from her. The embarrassing wake-up call is as fresh as her orange juice. How dare she call her husband a bastard the morning after their wedding day. Husband. Her husband. Ginny's eyes wander around the room. So this is Draco Malfoy's den. Shades of black, green, and grey. Well-furnished. Fancy but still manly. Like him. 

She risked a glance, maintaining her facade of chewing while slicing another bit of her maple-covered pancake. She choked violently as she tried swallowing her food. The picture of their wedding kiss is occupying half the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Are you always this crass!" She heard him protest. Some droplets of food must have landed on the back of his left hand holding the newspaper. 

"IS ...THAT...US?!" Ginny coughs as she taps her chest, trying to dislodge the imaginary food stuck on her throat. He just raised an eyebrow at her.

"We are in the news!" She tries again after she recovered from her coughing fit. He folded the paper to see what she was pointing out.

"Obviously." He sighed as if he is irritated with her reaction. "Our marriage has been publicly announced."

"Why?!" she blurts out. He stared at her then shook his head. "Why not? A Weasley has become a Malfoy." 

He stands up from his seat, dropping the broadsheet on the table. "Besides it is not everyday that a couple from two rival Sacred 28 families wed each other. That is enough of a headline."

As soon as he left the table to shower, Ginny reached for the Prophet to check the article entitled, "MALFOY & WEASLEY NUPTIALS."

She flips it to page six. The center fold contains more photos of the ceremony and reception. In the middle is their wedding waltz. Around it are medium-sized pictures. Her showing her engagement ring. The groom and his parents before the ceremony. Ginny going down the staircase in her cathedral-length gown. Her father walking her down the aisle. Him in a tuxedo waiting for her to reach the altar. Their unbreakable vow. Her mother teary-eyed. The couple with each of their families post-ceremony. The banquet. The two of them drinking wine and cutting the cake. The fireworks. Her Cinderella moment. 

Yesterday is not just a bunch of sweet dreams. Ginny Weasley is now Mrs. Draco Malfoy. 

It became more apparent an hour or two later. She dressed in a white satin knee-length dress beneath a casual cape blazer with open-slit sleeves. Estel fixed her hair in a low bun, fastening a white and red floral headband to complete the look. Clutching a red designer rectangular purse in her gloved hands, she proceeded to the drawing room. There was an event they had to attend. Mother and son instantly shifted their attention on her entrance. 

“I knew that this outfit would suit you, Ginevra,” says Narcissa Malfoy as she inspects her daughter-in-law. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. And you can call me Ginny,” the red-head replies. 

“If I call you Ginny…are you going to start addressing me as mother?” The blonde woman must have noticed her horrified expression before elegantly chuckling, “Maybe you can drop labeling me as Mrs. Malfoy because we both qualify for that now and begin with Narcissa.”

“That will do,” Ginny mumbles, breaking eye-contact. Regardless of their mood, why do Malfoys have to be this intimidating? 

“Lucius has joined your father at St. Mungo’s. They are undergoing an executive check-up to make sure that everything is back to normal now that the curse has been broken. That is why I am the only one sending you off to your honeymoon,” Narcissa announced to the new couple. 

Upon hearing the last statement, Ginny lost all her inhibitions. “Honeymoon? We are going to do that? Why?” 

Her mother-in-law turned on her, smiling, “With all the stress both of you went through for the preparation and actual wedding, you deserve to rest and relax. This two week vacation is the perfect opportunity for you to get to know each other more and bond together.”

“TWO WEEKS?!” Ginny is trying to calm herself from the series of shocking announcements. “Why…why.. that long?"

“That is ample time to enjoy France. Besides while you are away, there will be some renovations in the manor to accommodate your new living arrangements,” Narcissa explained.

“We are going to France?!” Ginny’s eyes widened. 

Narcissa gently grabs her hand, “Would you have preferred somewhere else? Perhaps you were thinking of a place outside Europe? I apologize. I understand. We should have consulted you. But we chose France because it is near and the journey won’t be too tiring. Draco is familiar with it already. So there won’t be a need for us to chaperone you.”

“I will be alone with him?” Ginny glances at her husband. His hands are on his pockets while he impatiently taps his shoes on the carpeted floor. He looks bored to death. 

“Of course. Newly-weds don’t need nosy parents on their honeymoon.” Narcissa shakes Ginny’s shoulders as if teasing her. 

“Ricky and Estel will follow you shortly with your luggage.” Narcissa gently pulled Ginny towards the large fireplace where an International Floo Network is connected. She turned to the younger Malfoy as if reminding him, “Your father and I will be there tomorrow for your birthday dinner.” 

5th of June. Right, it is his birthday. Another wave of panic settled on Ginny’s chest. She did not buy anything for him. 

Narcissa smooths her son’s grey sleeves. “Behave and take care of your wife.”

Her husband just nodded. Once Ginny is beside him, he scooped a handful of floo powder and uttered, “Malfoy Chateau!”

\--------  
They arrived in their destination ash-free. As soon as they set foot into the spacious living room, they heard a chorus of “Bienvenue, Young Master and Young Mistress.” 

“Félicitations pour votre marriage.” Seven house-elves are bowing at them. The French Retinue. 

“Are there always this many house-elves wherever you are?” murmurs the red-head on his left. 

“Only two of them maintain the house. The rest are caretakers in the vineyard,” he answers. 

“You have a vineyard? As in you harvest grapes to make wine?” So he also have to be a dictionary for her. 

“Where do you think last night’s wine came from?” was his matter-of-fact reply. They walk out of the living room into the impressive entrance hall leading to the other areas of the ground floor. Draco began pointing out the salon/library with a marble fireplace, his father’s study, another sitting room, and the dining room. 

He received another question from her before they climb the stone and wrought iron staircase. “Where is the kitchen?” 

He raised an eyebrow. Why would she want to know that? “It’s in the basement with the pantry and wine cellar. If you need anything, just call your house-elf.”

“Estel and Ricky are staying with us right?” 

Why does she ask questions with obvious answers. “Of course. They will assist us here too. They are our personal attendants.” 

Did she just sigh with relief quickly followed by guilt? Could it be, “Have you informed Granger that as the ‘Young Mistress Malfoy’ you have been gifted with your own house-elf?” 

The annoyed look she threw at him made him smirk, “Oh. Imagine how disappointed she would be when she finds out your tolerance of slavery.”

Before she could even protest, they are already in the landing area connected to a balcony and surrounded by seven doors. Draco continued his commentary of the master suite being directly opposite his room. The other five bedrooms are for guests. He did not tell her that the smaller staircase leads up to the attic. He does not want her to discover his secret nook. 

“How do I know which is my room?” She frowned when he just responded with a shrug. Draco has an idea where she would be sleeping though, knowing his mother’s manipulative mind. He would just let his wife figure it out later. 

Draco is sitting by the attic window, having just finished removing the covers of his alchemy set, potion kit and old camera gear. He saw her walking towards the manicured garden. After removing her coat and discarding her heels, she ungracefully plopped on the hammock under the big tree. She started swinging herself with her feet. This eventually lulled her to sleep. Draco grabbed the old camera beside him to capture the serene moment. 

Finishing dinner ahead of her, Draco excused himself and went directly to his bedroom. A scream welcomed him when he came out of the ensuite bathroom, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

Ah yes. He almost forgot that he has been expecting this. The red-head tightened her robe, waiting for his explanation. As if. 

“For your information. This has been my bedroom since summer of 1982.” He moved past her startled figure as he towel-dry his hair, looking for his night shirt. 

“Why then did Estel direct me to this room?” Has she always been this slow?

He turned to her. “Why else? Words like newly-weds and honeymoon do not ring a bell at all?”

She was speechless for a moment then she gulped, her eyes scanning his bare torso. He decided to tease her more, “Like what you see, Mrs. Malfoy?” 

“Hey! Stop calling me that!” she yelled. Her blush is kind of cute. Did he just say that ridiculous word to describe her? As Draco steps closer to her, she moves backwards. “What do you want as an endearment then? Darling? Honey? Sweetheart?” 

She stumbled into the edge of the vanity. Finally cornering her, Draco extended his arms like a cage. Her face almost as red as her hair, “Ah. Ginger.”

He then dropped his used towel in the laundry hamper beside her. He could not help but smirk when she released her breath she has been holding. 

“The left side is mine,” Draco announced as he head to the bed while donning his shirt. 

“I…will...sl…sleep…on one of the guest…rooms.” He heard her stutter then she started to fumble on the doorknob. “Why is this stuck? It opened earlier!”

“You are just wasting your effort. It has been charmed to only unlock in the morning,” he informs her as he fluffs his pillow. 

“Don’t tell me your parents are actually encouraging us to sleep together?” Her horrified expression is so funny. “And all this is fine with you?”

“There is nothing wrong with a husband sharing a bed with his wife,” he counters. “It actually enhances the bond.” 

“Don’t you dare touch me, Malfoy!” She covers her chest with her arms. Should he end her paranoia? “Realizing how dirty your mind could be, I assure you that I won’t let filth cling to my hands by displaying unnecessary affection towards you.” 

“This bed is huge enough to accommodate both of us without invading each other’s personal space.” He gestures at the beddings and couch-less room. “But feel free to lie down on the oak parquet floor if that suits your taste more.” 

That shut her up. 

\--------

Ginny hardly slept, flustered that Draco Malfoy is sleeping just inches from her. He was his usual pompous self last night but it does not erase the fact that it is his day today. At sunrise, she tiptoed across the room to check the door. Finding that it was not locked anymore, she swiftly left the bedroom. She has a mission to fulfill. 

She successfully located the hidden passage to the kitchen. All eyes on her when she entered and greeted them. “Good morning.” 

The creatures in front of her looked stunned for a moment before they all hurriedly approached her exclaiming, “ Young Mistrez need anything?”

“ Zorry, Young Mistrez. None of the house-elvez heard your call”

“Not liztening!”

“Bad houselvez.”

“Bad! Bad!” And more French expletives she does not know. 

One of them banged his head with the nearest frying pan. Another is about to poke its hand with a butter knife when Ginny had enough, “I am here to cook breakfast for my husband.” 

After another round of protests and wails, they finally gave in and left her in charge of the kitchen.

Once done with preparing the meal, she muttered a hasty thanks and declared that she would be back later. Ginny then dashed to their…err…his bedroom carrying a breakfast tray just in time to see the blond devil getting up from the bed, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

He was disoriented for a few seconds. His eyes enlarged when she placed the portable table over his lap, “What are you doing?” 

“I was unable to buy anything for your birthday so I decided that cooking something for you is the next practical option,” she explained. Is she nervous? Giddy? Of his reaction? 

“You made this? For me?” He is confused. She nodded, “Full English breakfast of bacon, omelet, sausage, grilled tomatoes, mushrooms, baked beans and toast with coffee.” 

He still looks unconvinced so Ginny tries again, “You do not have to worry about getting food poisoning. All these are edible. I was trained by Molly Weasley.” 

Sensing his hesitation, Ginny finally said, “Okay. That was stupid of me. Sorry. Of course you eat better than this. Sorry. I’ll just give you another gift…”

She is about to remove the tray when his smooth palm stops her hand. “Don’t you know the policy about presents? ‘No Return, No Exchange’. “

Proving his point, he popped a piece of bacon in his mouth. Right after the unexpectedly cordial meal, she hid out of his view to focus on the second part of her mission- baking the Young Master’s favorite chocolate cake. 

She was sweaty and sticky when she step out of the kitchen. A sullen Estel behind her in tears for failing to protect her Young Mistress from domestic work. Ginny followed the voices nearby and found her husband with his house-elf in the salon. 

“Hello?” Both of them glanced at her. Ricky bowed to her. 

“My parents have sent their birthday gift ahead of their arrival for the dinner later.” He answered her silent inquiry. She peered past him, there on top of the coffee table is an unboxed Firebolt Supreme. 

“Wicked!” She squealed like a fan girl. This broomstick is the newest and most advanced in the world. Ginny risked a peek of the owner. He is all smiles with his latest acquisition. Sometimes, money can buy happiness. 

\--------

She is as excited as Draco about his new broom. So without thinking first of his offer, Draco blurted out, “Do you want to fly with me and test this out?” 

“Fly? Outside? With the new Firebolt?!” she asked with delight. 

“Of course, I will be the one to try it first, but you can have a go after,” he clarifies. This might be his first time being intentionally generous about Quidditch to a Weasley nonetheless. 

“I'd love to!” She said happily. “I don’t mind waiting!”

“You can use my Nimbus 2001 and be up in the air too. We will fly over the vineyard and tour the rest of the property.” He is being too nice to her. These statements are out of character even for him. 

Her face fell suddenly. “But…I don’t think I have something to wear. I just saw feminine clothes in my wardrobe.”

Draco addressed her house-elf. “I’m sure my mother told you to pack at least one riding outfit for your Mistress in case we visit the stables. Bring out the pants and boots.”

He then turned to Ricky, “Pull out one of my old jerseys and give it to my wife.” 

Did he just call her that out loud in front of the staff, “You don’t mind wearing green, right?” 

Oh, she could be the only Gryffindor he knows that could carry Slytherin colors this well. There is just something right seeing her in his clothes. Is it because of her hair? Or that she is wearing his surname and number? Does it have something to do with being a 7th child and the first daughter in seven generations? Perhaps she is simply special?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. My laptop broke down along with the drafts of my fanfiction stories. I had to find additional inspiration and motivation so that I could complete this chapter. Plus I was being meticulous about it as usual. Where in France do you think is their honeymoon? I appreciate hearing your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny gently opened her eyes. She is lying on her left side, face-to-face with her sleeping husband. His blond hair and aristocratic features highlighted by the morning rays. Draco Malfoy could be handsome when he is being pleasant and quiet like this. 

Yesterday was not even so bad. True to his word, he let her borrow his old Nimbus 2001 and she later get to fly on his brand new Firebolt Supreme. He was congenial during their tour of the Malfoy French estate. He patiently answered her questions about the vineyard, the stables, and the hidden spots beyond the woods. It was already sunset when they came back to the chateau. 

They had a formal candle-lit dinner with her parents-in-law after. As part of celebrating their son's coming of age, Lucius Malfoy opened a treasured bottle of grand cru white wine that Dobby retrieved from the cellar. Dated 1980, it was specially made for the momentous birth of the Malfoy heir. Expensive broomstick and liquor. How could her edible gifts compete with that? Reminded again of the opulence of the family she married into, Ginny almost stopped the chocolate cake she baked from being served for dessert. 

"It seems that you inherited your mother's culinary skills Ginny" Narcissa commented after taking a bite.

"I just knew a few recipes" Ginny shyly replies. She heard the birthday boy beside her murmur, "I like it though. Thank you."

Before the older couple left, her mother-in-law ascertained that the newly-weds entered the same bedroom by feigning concern and checking if the chambers are comfortable.

"Can you stop ogling me?" And the Slytherin brat is awake, stretching his body while his eyes are still shut. 

"GOOD MORNING!" Ginny sarcastically greeted before kicking his legs causing him to nearly fall down from the king-size bed.

"Hostile girl!" He cussed before proceeding to the bathroom. He peeks from door holding his toothbrush, "My mother will be disappointed to know that you have not touched your C potions"

"What? The vials lined up in the sink?" Ginny asks distractedly as she arranges their beddings. "I thought they are your vitamins"

He chortles, "I assure you that it 's definitely for you" 

Ginny starts fluffing the pillows, "What do they do?"

"Looks like Potions is not your strong subject" She rolls her eyes at that remark. "Crescent concoctions are contraceptives" 

Ginny snapped her head at the smirking face of the devil, "So that we won't be teenage parents" 

As she could not drag him back to hell, she hurled a big pillow to his direction instead which he easily ducked. 

She later joined him in the terrace connected to the dining hall. The table has been set up for an alfresco breakfast of various freshly-baked bread, fruits, jams, honey, and butter. 

"Le chocolat chaud?" She gave her husband's house-elf a quizzical look. Ricky clarifies his offer, "Doez Young Miztrez wantz hot cocoa?"

"Ah sure" Grabbing a piece of croissant, she glanced at the blond across from her. France's wizarding newspaper is covering his face. He could read French? 

He folded the broadsheet and reached for his coffee as black as his soul. 

"Are you memorizing my face?" His focus still on the news as he breaks the brioche. Does he have an invisible third eye? "It's getting kinda creepy"

Denying his insinuation, Ginny threw a strawberry to him which he caught. Damn his seeker reflexes. 

"Didn't your parents teach you not to mess with your food?" He tossed the strawberry to his mouth almost sensually. Is he deliberately teasing her? 

Ginny grudgingly stabs her innocent croissant. Ricky reappeared moments later and handed his master a pair of metal rackets. After his careful inspection, he picked the racket with a black beam and white grip. 

"What are you going to play?" Ginny blurts out as her husband rise from his seat. 

"Tennis" He replies after downing the last of his coffee.

"Sounds traitorous" Ginny snorts. The Malfoys are such a hypocrite. Back in the Manor, they have a pool table and yesterday she glimpsed a set of table football in the salon. Turns out their pureblood supremacy is just shit. Ha. Tuning in to Muggle Studies lectures and Dean's explanation of football has its benefits. 

The devil in white garb taps his left palm with the racket, "Just because the Muggles that you know are commoners does not mean that all of their sports are as muddy as as their blood"

How could he insult two of his classmates in one statement. He swings his racket as if testing it, "Tennis is a sport of kings. It might be difficult for you to grasp its royal reputation, considering that you have been exposed to plebeians."

Low blow. Snobbish prat. 

"I won't mind teaching you though. Your outfit is ready for it anyway" He smiled smugly before walking towards the lawn. 

Ginny groans at the truth of his assumption. She is wearing a white collared shirt tucked in its high waist pleated skirt. Estel must have connived with Ricky to assure that the couple would have matching tennis clothes. 

Ginny gruffly grabbed the spare white and grey racket, intending to smack the arrogance out of the ferret's face. 

\--------

As expected, his wife made fast progress as a newbie tennis player. Aside from having Draco as a great model of proper stance and shots, using Quidditch as analogy for tennis helped her a lot. Assuming the role of a keeper, she has to protect her court and prevent the other player to score. Like beaters, she should hit the ball away towards the opponent's side. Utilizing her chaser instincts, she was swift and agile in catching and passing the ball. Their first tennis match was fun. Draco bets that even the famous Harry Potter could not have taught her better. For sure, the 'Chosen One' is solely a Quidditch prodigy. His scrawny built is useless in other sports. 

Speaking of the red-head, he sees her approaching the sun lounger beside his. Pointing at him she says, "Here lies the evidence that vampires melting under the sun is just a myth." 

Because Draco could be petty too so he retorted, "Will I be witnessing a transfiguration of a ginger into a tomato then?"

Her viridian kimono cardigan failed to hide the flush that crept from her face to the few freckles on her neck and upper chest. She plops herself down in the vacant seat huffing, "Waterproof sunscreen is pricey"

"Touché" Draco mutters as he flips the page of the travel magazine on his lap. Of course, her house-elf would rather get punished than thrift the suncream she packed for her young mistress. 

Sunglasses on, his wife is happily sipping her pineapple juice. Done with browsing the articles, Draco decided that it's time for a dip. He stretched for a bit catching his wife lifting down her shades to get a better look of him in hunter green swimming trunks. Someone is still thirsty huh. Grinning at her, Draco playfully dives into the pool. 

"HEY!" She yelps. She is surely wet now. Draco ignores her protest, swimming rapidly to the other end. He did a few more laps. Draco then noticed her doffing her cover-up, revealing a white one-piece swimsuit. Draco recognized it as Grecian style with v-neckline to define her cleavage and high cut leg to accentuate her hourglass figure. His mother is such a witch. She thought of this attire so that his son would definitely check out his wife. Despite Draco literally swimming away from temptation, the red-head moves near him. As if reading his thoughts she declares, "The Burrow has a pond". 

That explains why she is a good swimmer. She follows him for another lap. And she is fast too. 

"Ginger" He breathes. He hears her laugh, "Keep calling me that and I will be naming you Dragon"

He scowls at her but she just continued giggling, "It suits you, you tend to be intense and hot-headed"

"Stop that" He splashes some water on her face. 

"Unfair!" She cries, elbowing him on his stomach as she showers him with water. 

"Resorting to brutality again?" He grasps both of her hands to stop her revenge. 

"You started it! " She sticks out her tongue. Childish but cute. Where did that compliment come from. That bathing suit is clouding his mind. "And why could I not remove my wedding rings even how hard I try?"

"Why would you?" She wiggles out of his grip. 

"I just don't want these to get dirty or worse lose them. This jewelry set probably costs more than my soul" She jokes.

"You don't have to worry about that. The rings are created out of authentic gems and pure platinum. It is tarnish resistant and very solid." Draco omits the fact that she won't lose them because both are equipped with a locator charm in case she gets lost. "It was also charmed not to fall off from your finger" 

"Like a sticky charm?" She asks. More like a fidelity charm to remind the couple and the people around them of their marriage. Only Draco get to take it off from her as she is the sole person who could remove his wedding band. Malfoy men are extremely protective and territorial of their wives. Family traits she does not need to know.

"Whatever" She shrugs, tip toeing as she comes closer to him.  
Before he could react, she slyly attempted to dunk his head on the pool. Draco collected her to his arms, in return. She shrieked when he abruptly dropped her to the water. All is fair in love and war. 

\--------

After a quick breakfast of French toast and cinnamon smoothie, Ginny found herself standing in the driveway beside her husband. A few minutes passed and their personal house-elves emerged from the underground parking. Each of them pushing a vehicle with two wheels. 

"Are those bicycles?" Ginny looked incredulously at the Malfoy heir. For an elitist pureblood family, they have more complicated Muggle contraptions than her supposed "blood traitor" dad. 

"Very good observation" He replies sarcastically. He grabs the white bike with front basket from Estel. "I am assuming you are aware of how to ride one."

"I think so. But it 's been years since my last time" Once Ginny discovered the thrill of flying, she completely abandoned cycling. 

He nods as he inspects the handle bars, pedals, brakes, lights, and bell. He adjusts the saddle before handing the bicycle to her, "Procedural memory is the last to be forgotten. You might need a refresher though. Do a bit of warm-up"

"For someone who dislikes Muggles, you are quite knowledgeable of their inventions" Ginny says, slowly circling around her husband who is checking his black bike.

"Know thy enemy" He quips. "Enough to justify thy aversion to them".  
Straddling his bicycle he announces, "We're heading out of the Chateau"

"Where are we going?" Ginny stops cycling. She could not believe they would actually go outside of the estate. 

"There is a town not far from here" He informs her before speeding towards the gate. He definitely remembers how to bike. 

\--------

"Hey! Wait up!" He could hear his wife calling him. "Malfoy! Don't go too fast!"

Draco has already slowed down a couple of times when they reached the main road. She gets left behind because of her rusty biking skills. He might have overestimated her Muggle-loving tendencies. 

"DRACO!" She yells, halting him. It is weird hearing her speak of his first name. But given their marital status, it should be normal for them right? 

"YOU DRAGON!" Or not. He sees her pedaling closer to him. Her cheeks flushed from the heat. Good thing her flaming hair is in ponytail. "You hurry as if you're in a race"

"Whatever you say Slow Poke Ginger" She is very easy to tease. 

"Stop calling me that!" Pretty hypocrite. He raises an eyebrow at her, "How should I address you then?"

"Ginny" She rolls her brown eyes a matter-of-factly. He has never been in a first-name basis with Potter and Co., but she could be the exemption. 

"Fine. You should stick with Draco then" Yes, double-meaning. For her safety and his peace of mind, she should. They are near their destination anyway. 

\-------

"Welcome to Aix-en-Provence" Draco declares. Ginny remains speechless, taking in the sight of cobbled streets lined up with yellow stone buildings and tall plane trees. They are really in abroad. 

"The City of One Thousand Fountains" She notices one at every turn. Maybe she should start counting to verify that trivia! After parkIng their bikes, Draco suggested they start in the Mazarin Quarter. At the intersection, they find a free-standing fountain with four dolphins on it. 

"Fontaine des Quatre Dauphins" He sounds like a different person when he speaks another language. They pass by elaborate hotels and high-end boutiques. They stop in front of a church, "Church of Saint Jean de Malte, the first Gothic church in Provence".

Saints. Catholic. This is actually a place of Christian worship!.Draco is about to enter but Ginny tugs the sleeve of his white polo. He gives her a confused look. 

Ginny risks a peek at the holy statues indoors before whispering, "They might detect our magic". 

He snorts, "I promise you, Neither of us will be burned at stake".

Before she could protest, Draco is already pulling her inside. Okay, flames have not appeared on their bodies yet. They walked further into the aisle. Both of them remain intact. Maybe they really won't get roasted after all. Perhaps there is another form of torture waiting for them. 

Her husband must have sensed her heightened vigilance because he gestures for her to focus at a particular painting instead. Perfectly still, a long-haired man was crucified and crowned with thorns. 

"Jesus Christ!" She exclaims. 

"If the Muggles were forgiven for persecuting their own God. Surely, He would not be that cruel to punish us for genuinely admiring His church." He assures Ginny. "Come on, its bell tower is the highest point in Aix."

Next door is Musée Granet. Named after the local Aix painter François Marius Granet, the museum houses a collection of various paintings, sculptures, and cultural artifacts. After their Muggle art appreciation, they sit in an outdoor cafe to eat lunch and rest. 

Ginny is staring at the menu as if she is deciphering ancient runes. She could not understand anything except the numbers for the prices. Wait. How is she going to pay for her meal. Did Estel pack her old wallet in the black designer mini backpack she is carrying today? Does she even have enough money? She glances at her husband. He is not bothered at all as he peruse the food selection. 

"Draco, I can't...I don't... know...speak French" She blushes at his gaze. He nods, signalling for the waiter. He confidently orders for the two of them. 

Two glasses of pale pink liquid are quickly delivered to their table. 

"Cold rosé" He raises his glass in mock cheers. "The world famous Provencal wine" 

Ginny tilts her glass to her lips, tasting the drink. It is aromatic and has a fruity flavor. 

"I like it" She comments. "It's refreshing"

With the sun at its highest, it is the right time to be in the shade and cool down. Ginny is also thankful that Estel dressed her in comfortable clothes suited for the sunny weather and walking. She is wearing a polkadot scarf, loose white button down shirt with rolled up sleeves and tucked in a fitted ankle-length black pants with matching white sneakers. 

"I knew you would like it better than the other wines you previously tried." In the past few days, the Malfoys have exposed Ginny to alcohol more than her father ever did. They must be training her to be a wine sommelier or something. "I ordered panisse as appetizer"

He points at the platter of crunchy looking chickpea fritters. For the main course, a bowl of fragrant mayonaise is at the center of the plate surrounded by fish, hard-boiled eggs, potatoes and vegetables. Draco calls it "Le Grand Aïoli".

Savoring the garlicky taste Ginny praises the meal, "It pairs up nicely with the rosé!"

Satisfied of her reaction, Draco smiles as he slices a piece of fish.  
"So does your family spend your summer here in Provence every year?" Ginny inquires over a dessert of frozen nougat. 

"Yes when I was younger. Before I went to Hogwarts" He sips from his wine. "Since then, we have been doing short trips in other countries too"

"It's my first time traveling to France" Ginny forgot the specific French town or city her sister-in-law Fleur came from but she studied in Beauxbatons. "I have been to Romania and Egypt though"

"Ah when your father won the lottery" Embarrassed that he remembers her family's source of travel funds, she redirects the conversation back to him, "So what do you like about this side of France and how does it compare to other places you have visited" 

"Provence taught me to observe, relax and enjoy. Be free. Wander. The art of being a flaneur". His grey eyes scanning the passing tourists "And that Magic and Muggles can just simply and peacefully coexist. Britain and America just make it complicated."

Ginny agrees. Non-magical or not, it seems that people just easily blend here. No designated alleys or hidden pathways to separate both worlds. 

"Besides, New York is noisy and polluted" He leaves a few galleons on their table as he stands up. "Let us have a stroll of Le Cours Mirabeau". 

\--------

Draco leads Ginny to La Fontaine de la Rotonde. The fountain with the statues of the "Three Graces" mark the start of the Le Cours Mirabeau. They walk along the wide boulevard. Draco kept an eye for three important fountains. 

"Ginny" Draco tests her given name. "That's the Nine Canon Fountain over there. The other is the Hot Water Fountain."

"That sure is mossy" His wife mutters. "Who is that?"

She moves towards a fountain with a male statue holding a bunch of grapes, "That is King Rene. He brought Muscat grapes to Provence".  
They admire the Baroque architecture of Place D’Albertas before entering the Saturday market. Stalls selling different goods welcome them. 

"So this is why the Chateau has been smelling like lavender for days" She gently sniffs a bar of soap. "Provence is well-known for the flowers"

She nods, "Would be good as souvenirs" 

They move further into the market. Draco notes that Ginny browses the products but immediately puts them down once she has checked the price. 

"You can buy whichever you like" His statement causes her to flush. 

"Ahm...I...I" She is avoiding eye contact. "I don't have money" 

Aware of Ginny's history of poverty, his mother surely instructed her house-elf to pack a new wallet filled with galleons. Ginny must have assumed that the purse on her back is just to compliment her outfit. 

"No problem." She looks at him, brows furrowed. She must have been waiting for his insult. "Ginny. Just choose what you want. It's fine"

Draco speaks to the vendor in French, telling him to charge what Ginny buys into the Malfoy tab. Recognizing his surname and blond features, the man immediately fuss over Ginny showing her the best wares. 

"You know each other? " Ginny mouths. Draco shrugs, "One of our tenants. We own this space"

Surprised at the news, she is speechless so Draco adds "They will deliver it to the Chateau. You don't have to worry about limiting the amount or weight of your purchase" 

After shopping, they proceeded to Atelier Cézanne. The receptionist easily identified him and let them inside the studio even without booked tickets. 

"Is he the man in the bronze medallion in one of the fountains?" She is referring to La Fontaine des Bagniers, a National Historic Monument . Draco nods, "He is Paul Cezanne, the Father of Modern Painting. A few of his minor paintings are displayed in the Granet Museum" 

"You are quite acquainted with Muggle artists" She mumbles. He shakes his head, "I just appreciate art in all its forms"

"Seigneur Malfoy!" He turns to see the descendant of Master Cezanne bouncing towards them. "I did not know you were back in town!"

"Just for a few days." Draco answers in French. The middle--aged man looks at Ginny, figuring out if he has met her before. To end his scrutiny, Draco reluctantly introduces Ginny as his wife. Draco dislikes nosy people.

Delighted of his unexpected gossip scoop, the man offered to accompany them in exploring the rest of the Atelier. 

"It is my honor to give you a tour Mademoiselle" With a twinkle on his eyes, he kisses Ginny's backhand. Draco almost groaned. Tonight, the whole of Provence society circle will know that the future Lord Malfoy just got married and is in town honeymooning with his red-haired wife. 

\--------

The young couple is standing on the viewpoint overlooking Mont Sainte-Victoire. The landscape inspired many of Cezanne's masterpieces. 

"You have a magical version of this painting! The moving scenery!" Ginny squeals at one of the replicas. 

"Yes. In the living room." Draco agrees. "The other Cezanne that we have is in the dining hall"

"The one with a fruit falling from the bowl?" The Malfoys have 2 artworks of this world-renowned painter. How influential and rich could they be "I thought he was a Muggle"

"He was born a wizard but instead of studying magic, he used it to hone his craft and revolutionize art." Draco explains. "As a family friend, he sold the only magical paintings he created to us"

Ginny is silent as they walked back to the market. How could a bully, git, Slytherin she knew from Hogwarts have an alter ego in the form of patient, almost friendly husband she is here with in Southern France. A soft palm grasps her right hand, placing a bouquet of lavender on top of it. 

It must be the spell-binding scent that encouraged her to touch his chest then neck until her ring-clad fingers reach his right cheek. The fairy lights dared her to stare at his handsome face. And the tunes from La Fête de la Musique have probably enchanted her to say, "You are a very interesting wizard Draco Malfoy".


End file.
